


Truth Untold

by leilani21



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Graphic Description, Other Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilani21/pseuds/leilani21
Summary: Takes place after Time's Convert: As Diana and Matthew prepare to expand their family and release their scientific findings, a series of murders shock the creature community putting all on edge; vampires, witches, daemons..... and humans. Suddenly the Bishop-de Clermont's are thrust into the spotlight and Matthew and Diana are forced to defend once again, not just their love, their children, and their family but indeed the very future of all creatures. As old enemies come out of the woodwork, and new ones begin to show their true faces, the de Clermont's must prove themselves not only to the humans but to themselves.WARNINGS: Spoilers a plenty, unless you have read all four books of the series. Also forewarning for graphic crime scene depictions and violence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So when I first watched the trailer for the new series Discovery of Witches I honestly was not that impressed, other than it had the gorgeous Matthew Goode in the leading role. But now having watched the show roughly ten times and read the series about five more, I have fallen hook line and sinker for Matthew and Diana and the World of All Souls!! I can’t get enough of this series and after reading the Book of Life my mind has been wild imagining how things will play out for the Bishop-de Clermont’s future. In particular, I was intrigued by Chris’ statement in BOL that the creatures were “one autopsy, one home ancestry kit away” from being discovered and would need to release their scientific findings soon. From there my story began to build.  
> I am not as well versed in alchemical symbols and history as our wonderful Deborah Harkness so please forgive any historical/scientific inaccuracies. Overall though I hope this piece entertains my fellow fans! Please let me know what you all think. Reviews, thoughts and suggestions are always welcome!  
> Note: This all takes place after Time’s Convert and the twins are roughly two and a half years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, at the New Haven section, my musical inspiration was "Song from Home" by Rob Lane from the A Discovery of Witches soundtrack. I am so excited that he finally released a full version I find it fits even better!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 1 – New Orleans

Mark Hamilton pulled up to the street, blinking at the harsh flashing police flash lights. Not far off a throng of New Orleans cops were trying to block off the eager crowds of revelers from a nearby club from approaching the dark alleyway.

Fuck, he thought. The news has already spread. And fast.

Rubbing his face in frustration Mark stepped out of his old Ford, slamming the door. Shrugging on his suit jacket he started striving forward with purpose.

“Excuse me…. Please move aside. FBI here….MOVE!” he exclaimed, flashing his badge.

“Mark! Thank god you are here!”

Passing the line of police and dipping under the caution tape Mark came face to face with Ruby Dupont, NOLA Police Chief, and an old friend. They had collaborated on several cases before and shared a mutual admiration for each other’s insights and talents in cracking tough cases.

“Talk to me Ruby. What we got here that you have me coming out at this hour of the night………You said it was bad.”

Straightening up Mark finally got a good look at Ruby and noticed she was looked extremely unnerved…. and pale.

“Ya Mark, it’s bad alright. I have seen plenty of shit from my many years on the force, especially in a city with the history and superstition like New Orleans but this one…… this is different.”

Waving her hand to follow her Ruby led him down the dark alley.

Walking further in it seemed like the darkness would swallow them whole. Then slowly the movement of flashlights and camera flashes came into view. More than anything, a stench began to waif towards them. A stench so unmistakable it could only be one thing.

Blood, and a lot of it.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph,” Mark whispered in horror.

At the very end of the alleyway, propped against the back wall, was the body. Slouched in a prone position, it could almost have been mistaken for a sleeping drunken fool. Almost, if not for three things; the blood drenched all over the torso, the metal stake shoved through the chest and the head placed in the body’s lap.

Mark crouched down to take stock. The faced showed it to be the body of Caucasian male, most likely mid-twenties, with fair hair and a mass of freckles. But it was the eyes Mark noticed. The eyes, a piercing blue, were open wide in horror, staring with abject fear into the distance. The mouth was open, agape, with a large red cobblestone shoved into it. It was clear the jaw had been broken from the force.

Glancing up he rightly guessed that the mass of blood was the result of the decapitation.

Mark straightened up, his knees cracking loudly. He was starting to feel old at 47 he realized.

“…… We got a name?”

Ruby called over one of her officers who handed her some papers and an ID.  
“Louis de Poitiers. His ID says he is 23, lives at 666 Ponce de Leon Drive.” Ruby paused, “However, we looked it up…… the address doesn’t exist.”

Mark turned towards her. “Interesting….. anything else?”

“Not much,” Ruby replied, “Lots of cash, an expensive Rolex watch and silver ring was still on him, so it wasn’t a robbery or mugging. No credit cards, no business card, nothing. Only a driver’s license which we tied to the Jaguar parked around the corner. He has tastes and expensive ones.”

“More interesting.” Mark mused, bending down once again to get a closer look at the young man’s watch and ring.

“Hey Ruby, you all got your pics yet?”

“Yap,” Ruby replied.

“Hand me some gloves. I don’t want to mess up your crime scene too much,” Mark said.

One of the officers next to Ruby, a twitchy young man who was looking green in the face in the presence of such gore, stepped forward handing over a pair of medical gloves with shaky hands. From the way he bent over, and actively looked to the side, he wanted to minimize his contact with the body as much as possible.  
Pulling on the gloves with a satisfying slap Mark picked up the young man’s hand, turning his flashlight towards it. Despite the splatters of blood he could see that it was a signet ring but it did not look like any college he recognized. In its center was a flared cross with a fleur-de-lis in the bottom left corner. A crescent moon with a bright star sat in the upper right. Around the edges there were words but with all the blood he could not make out most of it, besides it looked like latin so he was going to need more time to figure it out. There was one bit of writing Mark could make out. He leaned forward to get a closer look.

“Hey Chief!” One of the NOLA officers called out. “We found this further down the alley way. Thought at first it was just trash but considering the blood splatter on it with the fact that there was none close by we think it may have originally have been on the victim. Or the murderer.”  
Ruby pulled on her own set of gloves and took the bag from the officer. Holding it up and shining her flashlight on it she observed a single purple business card. No designs, no logo. Nothing. Just four words.

Domino Club, Royale Street.

Shit, Ruby thought to herself. If there was one thing she knew it was that if the Domino club was involved it was going to be near impossible to get in there or get any information out of them; management or members.

“Mark, our problems just got a lot bigger.” Ruby said turning to him, shoving the bag in the direction of the green faced officer.

“Hold a sec.” Mark replied. Pulling the ring closer to his face, he read the top lettering out loud.

 

“.......M.D.C.L…….”

New Haven

My brain slowly pulled itself from the haze of sleep as I registered the sunlight dancing on my skin through the window pane and curtains surrounding the expansive 16th century bed. I sighed in contentment enjoying the feel and smell of sheets mixed with Matthew’s unique aroma of cloves. The day was already fairly warm, unusually so for January in New Haven. Burrowing down further into the swell of pillows and blankets I reveled in the soothing warmth and the sounds of the crackle of the fire.

Something tugged at my brain, poking me through the fog of deep sleep.

I bolted upright in a panic. The sun was up which meant day. Day meant classes, and particularly in winter that meant it was way past the time I needed to be up. I was supposed to be lecturing my first class for the new semester at 10!

Throwing back the sheets in a frenzy and clumsily shoving the bed curtains aside I grabbed my phone on the bed side table. I was sure I had set an alarm….three in fact to ensure I was well prepared for my new batch of students. Looking at the clock I saw that it was 8:32AM and immediately my heart calmed for a miniscule minute. Not as early as I would have liked but at least I had not committed the cardinal sin of an actual student and slept through my first class.

“There is no need to worry Mon Coeur.” I heard Matthew whisper.

Looking up I was rewarded with the sight of my husband leaning casually against the doorway, looking for all intents and purposes a lead from a romance novel.

“I calculated the time precisely for the drive from here to the lecture hall for 23 minutes. Breakfast is hot and ready on the table. Your clothes are laid out in the closet and your papers, laptop and bag are on your desk in the office.” He continued, sauntering towards me.

I opened my mouth to inquire, “but the chil…”

“The children are up, bathed and dressed and currently being fed breakfast themselves by Marthe.”

He crouched down by me as I released a sigh of relief.  
“I thought you could use the extra rest. Considering everything……Professor Bishop.” He smiled softly at me. Reaching out his hand, he softly stroked my rounded belly where our newest child snuggly lay.  
My heart swelled at the use of my title. After all that had happened to us in the past few years; Ashmole 782, timewalking to Elizabethan England, Benjamin and finally my new role on the Congregation I had had little time to devote to my love of history, alchemy and academia and my ultimate goal of working as a professor. Of course also becoming a mother to half witch half vampire twins had thrown a whole new spanner in the works. In the end, over the past year and a half, I had had to work my way back up through Yale, fighting tooth and nail to prove to my peers that my tenurship had been a wise decision.

Due to the size of our family, and potential visitors, this time round we were utilizing a house Matthew had bought back in the 50s and renovated to its original Edwardian style for our day to day lives. I absolutely adored it. Most of all I loved, the replica of our Tudor style bed, complete with the curtains, that he had installed in our bedroom.  
“Well there is a reason I am so tired… someone, or several someones, were insistent on keeping me awake last night,” I proclaimed, half-heartedly scowling at him while simultaneously patting my stomach.

Matthew chuckled, “You seemed very eager at the time. I thought it would help calm your nerves and get you to relax more. Your stress levels have been extremely high lately and remember what Marcus and Jane said about ensuring your were getting enough rest,” he said brushing back my hair behind my ear.

“Regardless,” I continued, “you should have, or rather my alarms, should have woken me up ages ago.”

“When you slept through the first two I thought it best to just let you be,” Matthew replied. “As I said you still have plenty of time and you have been preparing for this semester all through the holidays. I have complete faith you will be an outstanding professor, once again. Your new students are going to adore you…… as always.”

I smiled at him, taking his face in my hands and laying a slow kiss on his forehead. Leaning back I noticed words from the Book of Life swirling across the skin of my forearms. I sighed.

“I’ll need to reinforce this disguising spell before I leave. We don’t need people asking questions ahead of you, Chris, Marcus and Miriam releasing your findings.”

Over the past year the Yale-Oxford research team had been honing Matthew and Miriam’s previous research on creatures, gradually releasing smaller-more palatable- findings in preparation the ultimate reveal; that creatures- witches, vampires and deamons- existed alongside humans and had done so for thousands of years. We already knew that there were tensions amongst creatures about our plans and the Congregation was still not entirely on board. However, all agreed that it was only a matter of time before humans learned of our existence. As my best friend Chris had said, it all depended on whether we wanted to watch and wait for it all to come crashing down around us, or to control the information and manage the repercussions that would follow. Ultimately, everyone preferred the second.

There had already been pressing questions coming in from specific academic circles that were a little too probing, which did not help the overall mood in the magical and immortal communities either.

Matthew nodded solemnly. “Go get ready, finish up your spell and come join us in the dining room. Marthe is particularly proud of her spread this morning in your honor. Do you need any help?” he inquired. His hands slipped to my elbows in an attempt to help me out of bed.

“I’m pregnant Matthew, not an invalid!” I chuckled. “I am sure I can shower and dress myself just fine despite my barely being able to see my toes.”

He smiled warmly at me as I stepped out of bed. Leaning back I stretched my aching spine, my 5 month ripe belly swelling out in front on me.

“Once you are ready, come down, eat something hearty and then Leonard will drive you to Yale.”

“I can drive myself!”

“Please Mon Coeur,” He said softly, “humor me. I would feel much more comfortable if Leonard drove you to and from the university with the ice and snow on these roads.”

“Fine,” I exclaimed, “but the moment it all thaws I’m driving myself.”

“By the time it thaws hopefully we will already have our latest addition and then Leonard will be driving both of you for safety.”

I sighed rolling my head back. “We shall see Mister, we shall see.”

He kissed me on my forehead, then my nose, both cheeks and finally my lips, both of us giggling.

“Get dressed and come down for breakfast so you get some food in you and the children can say goodbye before you leave,” he said giving me one last lingering kiss.  
I smiled, watching him go as my heart swelled with love and happiness. I went to our window and peaked out, blinking at the bright reflection off of the fresh snow. I took a moment to quietly enjoy the simple beauty of the day before turning to the bathroom to get ready.

30 minutes later I was waddling down our grand staircase, following the scent of food, when I ran into our son, Jack.

“Mum!” he exclaims, “Getting ready to head out?”

“Yap, the holidays are officially over and I’ve got classes to teach. Yourself?”

“Father Hubbard got in last night so we are going to enjoy a day around the town.”

“Really?” I remarked, heaving a sigh. While I had slowly warmed a bit more towards the ancient overseer of the creatures of London, I was still not entirely comfortable around him after our interactions in Elizabethan England.

“Ya, should be a good time. We have quite a bit to catch up on,” Jack said happily, “awww common Mum. I promise we’ll keep a low profile and not cause any trouble.”

“You better,” I said, finally reaching the kitchen, “and make sure you are home for dinnertime please!” shouting after Jack as he sped towards the front door.

“Will do Mum!” Jack shouted back.

“Maman! Maman!” I heard from the table. Turning I smiled at my children, Rebecca and Philip, as they both waved their breakfast spoons at me. I walked over, kissing them both on the head.

“How are you my loves? Sleep well?”

“Yes Maman,” they said in unison over the sound of squawking. Looking up at the ceiling I saw my children’s familiars swinging from the chandelier. Philip’s griffin’s lion-like tail was swaying below him while Rebecca’s phoenix was ruffling her feathers. I sighed.

“Would it be possible to get the magical creatures to hang somewhere other than right over my children’s breakfasts?” I said turning to Matthew and Marthe who were at the expansive kitchen island, “It can’t be hygienic!”

Matthew looked just as exasperated.

“Oh we have tried” he growled. “They are as stubborn as Corra was.”  
We'll see about that, I thought. I turned and pointed up at the two winged creatures. “Both of you! Down. NOW!”

Apollo and Athena at least had the decency to look contrite and quickly took wing to glide onto the floor.

“Now stay.” I declared firmly. Pointing to the floor. Whining, both of them curled up together, their feathery heads bowed.

“Maman is mad,” Rebecca declared sadly. I sighed.

“Mama has a tough day ahead of her, that is all,” I explained.

“And which is why you need eat and not get too stressed,” Matthew said directing me to a sit opposite the children as Marthe placed a plate of food in front of me, piled high with French breakfast delicacies.

I smiled at Marthe adoringly, my mouth watering, “Oh Marthe you are an angel.”

“What about me!” Matthew exclaimed jokingly.

“And me!” Philip shouted

“And me!” Rebecca joined in.

I laughed reveling in the joy of being surrounded by my family, feeling my skin beginning to shimmer with my witch’s glem.

As we all began to dive into our meals I heard the tv newscaster in the distance from the living room. Matthew and Marthe cocked theirs head towards the sound in interest.

“….still have no leads on the mysterious and gruesome murder. Police have not released any information other than the victim is a young Caucasian man in his mid twenties. Several witnesses however recognized the car parked nearby and noted he had been a frequent visitor to the clubs around Royale Street in New Orleans. Sources say the FBI has also been brought in and are now asking for any persons with knowledge of the victim or the case to come forward.”

“I really need to get going,” I said scraping my plate clean and breaking Matthew from his concentration on the news.

He looked up as I stood. “Leonard is waiting for you outside.”

I gave him a searing kiss and then walked around to say goodbye to the twins. “Both of you be good now with Marthe and pay attention in your lessons. No flying around or racing with Apollo and Athena, got it.”

“Yes Maman,” each of them exclaimed, grinning up at me. At the moment we had decided to keep the children at home rather than send them to a pre-school or daycare. As weavers both of them were still learning how to handle their powers and familiars, as well as manage their vampire strength and abilities, so that it would not be as noticeable to humans.

Matthew and I walked to the door. “I’ll join you on campus shortly,” he noted “I want to make a quick call to Ransome.”

“Ransome?” I questioned, “Why? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing Mon Coeur. Just will be checking in to ensure my scion in staying in line.”

“Does this have something to do with the news that was on this morning?” I whispered, acutely aware of other vampires in the house and nearby that could be listening.

“Not certain, and it may be absolutely nothing. But I figure it would not hurt to be sure. Especially with Chris, Miriam and mine’s upcoming publishings.”

I nodded to him. Our revealing of the world of creatures would have to be carefully done with everyone in line. The last thing we needed was blatant random attacks or violence scaring the human population right before.

“Join me for lunch,” I said cupping his cheek, “after my first class. Just to the two of us in my office. I can ask Marthe to prepare a warmblood and vampire mixed meal.”

Matthew took my hand and kissed it with all the skill and adoration of a Victorian gentleman.

“I would adore that,” he said with a smile, “Now off you go, Professor Bishop.”

I smiled and hurried down the stairs, recently cleared of all ice and snow, into the waiting Tesla, the door of which was being held open by Leonard.

As we pulled off I turned to wave at my husband and blow him a kiss, watching as he returned in kind. And in that single moment, on that bright winter’s day, all I could think was how content we were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of my references for the crime scene in this first chapter are based on a documentary I watched years ago about how in ancient Europe they would try to destroy supposed vampires through the traditional methods we know from popular culture such as beheading and stakes through the heart. The documentary also pointed out however that another method used was to shove large bricks into the mouths of suspected vampires so as to prevent them from rising up and biting living victims. If ever I can find it again I'll make sure to add the link below.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Orleans**

The swinging doors whooshed behind Mark and Ruby as they entered the morgue, the clonk of their shoes echoing loudly upon the clinically white tiles. The hallway seemed to go on forever, the tension building with each step. Dr. Hale had called them in late this evening, a few days after the body found in the alleyway had been wheeled in. The doc was good. Quick and efficient with a good instinct for identifying unusual causes of death. While Mark did not care for his sense of humor, particularly as he had started calling him 007 after learning he had once been up for the CIA in his younger years, he had to admit Dr.Hale was one of the best. It was unusual however that he was insisting the body review could not wait until a more reasonable hour. This seemed to be a running habit with the New Orleans Police Department, Mark realized.

“Can’t give details over the phone,” Dr. Hale had said when Ruby called, “you guys are going to want to see this for yourselves.” Which was how they had ended up walking into the morgue at 8:00PM on a Monday evening.

“Dr.Hale!” Ruby called as the middle-aged man came into view bent over the body, his gloved hands bloody, “you better have a good reason for calling us down here when we should be enjoying dinner with our families.”

“Ohhhhh trust me this one is going to be all the entertainment you will want with your dinner for a longtime,” Dr. Hale retorted.

Mark was ready to fire off something just as cheeky but Ruby beat him to the response.

“Enough with the cryptic messages! What did you find that was so important you had me AND Mark come down this instant?”

Dr. Hale finally looked up and pushed the overhead light away from the body.

“Cause of death. Decapitation. Pretty straightforward. The act was made with one slice with a single edged blade, possibly a sword or large rapier of some sort. The stake, a silver metal stake specifically I will have you know, was inserted directly through the center of his heart. If it had been beating at that point it would have stopped instantly. The brick, thank goodness, was inserted post-mortem so at least he would not have felt that. The force of this is most certainly what broke his jaw. Now while all of this on the outside is very intriguing, it was only when I began to look inside that things really took a turn.”

Mark’s eyebrows perked up, “Inside, what do you mean? Was he poisoned or something beforehand.”

“Hold a second there 007,” Dr. Hale replied. Pulling off his gloves he went over to his computer and began pulling up pictures.

“So the first place I began to look was his stomach contents and immediately I noticed the blood. There was a LOT of it. Mixed in there were also some normal food items, berries, fruits, a recently consumed practically raw steak. But what caught me was the shear amount of blood. At first it seemed from the amount in the stomach he must have been bleeding internally, profusely, maybe from a sustained injury or chemical ingestion. However, as I continued my examination I realized that there were no actual internal tears in the stomach lining, no rupturing, no ….well anything. Then I realized he was NOT bleeding internally.”

“So?” Ruby said sarcastically, “what was he doing? Drinking it?”

There was silence and then Dr.Hale smiled slowed, “exactly.”

Mark and Ruby stared in horror for several seconds. Then Ruby spoke.

“You’re joking,” she whisper, “you sure he ingested the blood? How?”

“Because the blood in his stomach is not his,” Dr. Hale replied. “I am still waiting on the final lab results to confirm, but at least two of the blood types in his stomach were not human and the one that was was not even his blood type, well if you could call it a type. That too I have sent off to the lab. It’s odd, the machines could not identify his blood type extracted from his veins, but they definitely could for the type inside his stomach-which means it was not his.”

Mark sat down heavily in the chair next to the morgue table, where the body of the young man- with his head re-placed- lay still and white.

“The decapitation…..Stake through the heart…. Blood in the stomach…. Dr.Hale you can’t seriously be saying we are dealing with a weirdo who believed he was a vampire? And a murderer who clearly believed it too!”

“I’m saying that it’s something you will need to consider. And it’s not just the stomach contents that are unusal. There are lot of things with this body that are not adding up. For example his organs.” Dr. Hale reached over into a bowl and pulled out what turned out to be the young man’s liver.

“His liver is that of a 90 year old man who has been drinking his entire life. That kind of damage would show outwardly on the body and yet we have before you a man in the prime of his youth. And it’s not just this but all of his organs. They all show extreme age and use, yet no decay, if that makes sense. Everything appears to have still been functioning normally. It’s most peculiar. Also, his body and organs shows a history of extreme violence, many of which SHOULD have killed him long before this sharp object took his head off. And yet they all seemed to have healed with little to no trouble, though the markings of the injuries were left behind. In other words, Boss, you have a very very very violently beaten and battered old man in a 23 year olds body. Now explain that one to me please.”

Ruby took a deep breath. “Mark? What do you think? Don’t go silent on me now.”

Mark wasn’t silent he was thinking. How on earth was this possible? Sure there were people who had weird tastes or conditions, those who believed they were actually vampires when really they were just trying to live out a wild fantasy. But the body……. The mind may lie but the body itself does not and this was just not adding up.

“Thank you Dr. Hale,” Mark finally said, “we will take all of this into considering and get back to you. In the mean time, if anything and I mean ANYTHING, even the slightest seemingly most insignificant thing comes up, let us know at once. You hear me.”

“Crystal clear 007.”

“And don’t call me that!” Mark shouted as he strode towards the door. Ruby quickly muttered thanks to the doc and hurried after him.

“Mark, Mark, Mark!” Ruby called going into a jog in order to catch up with Mark’s purposeful strides, “talk to me. What are you thinking? You buy into this?”

“I have to Ruby. I have to now.”

“What you do mean?” She asked. Mark suddenly stopped and slowly turned to lean against the wall.

Ruby waited expectantly, “Mark, we have been friends for 10 years now. I have shared plenty of cases with you and as a colleague in the field I am asking you to show me the same respect. What do you know?”

Finally Mark looked up at her, his eyes glazed over looking at something or someone in the distance, in his memory. “I’m going to have to make a call to the head FBI office. This type of body…….it’s…..it’s not the first one we have found.”

 

**New Haven**

I finished writing my name on the whiteboard with a flourish.

_**PROFESSOR DIANA BISHOP** _

Smiling to myself, a squared back my shoulders and began.

“Alchemy, originally derived from the Arabic word ‘al-kimiya’…..”

Looking around I was amazed at the mix of students within my new class. In previous semesters it had started out mainly with humans. After all of the conflict with the Congregation and my body absorbing the Book of Life, word had slowly began to spread about myself, my husband and our families escapades. At first, most creatures were too nervous, too wary of our power, too afraid of inciting our anger to be near me, much less sit through my lectures. However, as our notoriety spread and the story of how Matthew and I had overthrown the Covenant, and many of the Congregation's other outdated laws, my classes began to slowly fill with more and more creatures. This semester however was the largest ratio of creatures to humans I had ever taught.

The entire first few rows was absolutely full of witches all clustered together and ogling me as if waiting for my eyes to white over and words to begin dancing across my pupils. Towards the back were a group of daemons all colorfully and eccentrically dressed, looking up doe eyed every time my eyes turned to them. Inter-disbursed along the sidelines, a handful of vampires followed my every move with unblinking eyes. Looking around it was clear that with so many creatures in one room the humans were taking notice. The room positively buzzed with energy, excitement…….. and magic. The amount of power in the room was electric I could tell my human students could feel it too. I would really have to keep a lid on things this semester otherwise we were going to be either getting a lot of questions, a sudden fire, and/or a visit from my department head.

Thankfully my class went without an incident; no witchwind, witchfire, witchwater or deamon eccentrics. And none of the vampires had decided to take a snack, I thought jokingly. More than that, I was positively glowing with joy at teaching again. This was what I loved and lived for. When I had first given birth to the twins, and taken on the de Clermont seat on the Congregation, I had worried that I would be unable to continue in my professorship. However, I needn’t have worried, with plenty of support from our massive extended family, and Matthew firmly by my side as encouragement, I had found my work-life balance and was back to full time teaching and research.

Finally the clock struck 11:30.

“Well that completes our first lecture. Now remember if you are still unable to obtain the latest editions of Harkness’s _Alchemy: Allegory and Laboratory Practice in the 17th Century_ please alert me as soon as possible and I will work with the Yale bookstore to ensure enough copies are brought in. Until that point in time please, borrow or rent the 6th editions, several of which I have in my office and will be available on a first come first serve basis. My office hours and email contact are in your syllabuses if you have any further questions.”

With that I turned around and began to erase my notes from the board. Behind me I could hear the scrapes of chairs and rustle of papers and bags as my students began to clear out of the lecture hall. I was just packing up my own bag, getting ready to leave, when I felt the tingling of a witch’s stare; several in fact. Looking up I saw a group of witches, clustered together and whispering amongst themselves while occasionally glanced at me and nudging each other. It was terribly reminiscent of middle-schoolers trying to work up the courage to talk to an older boy they admired.

Suddenly, they pushed one of their members forward, causing the poor girl to almost trip up over her own feet. Nervously she clutched her books to her chest and finally opened her mouth to speak.

“Pro…Pro…Professor Bishop? I just wanted to say thank you so such a great opening lecture. You….You….” She swallowed nervously, “ _we really admire you and all the work you have done as a member of the Congregation and as a witch in your own right and we are your biggest fans._ ” She declared in rapid fire succession. Her eyes bulged as if suddenly realizing she had actually said all that she did.

Finally she added hesitantly,“We are really excited for your class...... but also to get any insights you may have as to how to master magical abilities as a witch!”

I chuckled, “Well unfortunately…..” I looked up expectantly, “sorry what is your name?”

“Victoria. Victoria Waters.”

“Victoria, unfortunately I have to tell you the only thing I will be teaching in this class is alchemy and the history of its practice across the centuries. After-all this is ‘History of Alchemy’,” Victoria began to look a little forlorn, her colleagues giggling behind her at her supposed embarrassment.

“However,” I insisted, “if you are in need of advice or find yourself having magical …….troubles, my door is open to you.” I leaned over to look at the group behind her, “to all of you. We are entering a new age. Witches should not be afraid of their abilities.”

Victoria nodded, a grateful smile slowly spreading across her face. “Thank you Professor Bishop.” I nodded at her, returning her smile. I could tell she wanted to ask more but I really needed to get going. My baby was moving and kicking in demand for food and I was dying to get the pressure off my ankles.

“Sorry I have a lunch date so I really need to head out.” Victoria’s eyes widened again, “oh of course! So so sorry to keep you waiting, especially with the baby, I mean for someone in your condition, I MEAN, because you are eating for two now and we all heard the stories but thought they were just rumors, I MEAN…..” She turned beet red in embarrassment at her nervous rambling.

“What I mean to say is congratulations,” she said taking a deep breath.

“Thank you,” I said smiling as I rubbed my tight belly.

“Is it true your baby is half vampire?” One of her friends stepped forward from the pack exclaiming.

I looked behind Victoria at the expectant group, “Why yes….”

“Told you it was true,” one of the boys whispered.

“My husband is vampire, Professor Matthew Clairmont as I am sure you know, and all of my children are both witch and vampire.”

“Told you the other bit was true too!” another witch exclaimed.

Now I understood how celebrities felt with paparazzi.

“You are more than welcome to ask me questions about my journey to where I am now but I do ask that you bring those queries during my office hours,” I smiled re-assuringly to them. “As I said I have a lunch engagement and I really must be going, besides we have another class coming in soon.”

They all nodded and stepped aside as I headed towards the door. Stepping out into the hallway I immediately felt the icy cold stare of a vampire.

My husband.

Matthew was sitting on one of the hallway benches, still and regal as a roman statue but in the form of an attractive young professor with his expensive suit jacket and slicked back hair. I immediately felt my heart skip a beat with joy. Matthew smiled back at me his eyes sparkling with wonder as they slowly shifted from my face to my stomach. Suddenly, his whole mood shifted and he let out a low growl. Behind me I heard the group of witches scuttle away, a few murmuring apologies.

“Really?” I exclaimed to him, “scaring my students on my first day?” Matthew at least had the decency to sheepish.

“Forgive me please Mon Coeur, I am feeling especially protective of you these days.”

“Figures, you are just as bad if not worse than how you were when I was carrying the twins,” I said rolling my eyes.

Matthew drew to himself to his full height and lifted up the wicker basket that had been on the bench beside him.

“I come baring gifts?” he said innocently, a smirk playing on his face. The smell of roast beef, gravy, cooked vegetables and fresh fruit made my stomach growl and my child move in excitement.

“Fine, you are forgiven…..this once,” I declared smiling up at him. Reaching out to take his hand we began to walk down the building hallway.

Walking across the campus, it was hard not to attract attention. Together as a witch and a vampire we exuded an otherworldliness that humans could not help but notice and other creatures could not ignore. That, now coupled with my obvious pregnancy, the knowledge of my Congregation position and the power of the de Clermonts, had resulted in creatures outright ogling us. It was beginning to be quite unnerving.

“I hate how everyone stares when we are together,” I whispered, “it’s as bad now as it was when we were in Elizabethan London.”

“Can you blame them?” Matthew asked smiling down at me with open affection, “you are practically glowing with health and joy and your power is positively electric. I almost expect sparks to come out of your fingertips again like in our early days.”

“You know what I mean," I said to him, "I don’t want to attract attention even before your findings are released.”

“All will be fine my love. And I promise that you and our family will be safe. Chris, Miriam, Marcus and I are setting up contingency plans to try to make the reveal as smooth as possible.”

“ 'Try’ being the key word there huh….” I replied. We had reached the History Department building and Matthew paused in front of the door to face me.

“You know that you, our children and the rest of our family are everything to me. I will never do anything to endanger you. You, Becca, Philip, Jack and Marcus are my life and I will do whatever it is necessary to keep you safe.”

I reached up to stroke his cheek. “I know my love, you have proven that with more sacrifices than any man should ever be asked to make.” He knew I was thinking about his torture under Benjamin’s hands and Matthew closed his eyes with a shudder at the dark memories. “I just worry that the world, humans, indeed other creatures, may not be as ready to accept us as you all seem to think.”

Matthew opened his eyes, his expression fierce and determined, “I won’t let anything happen to you. I swear it.” I nodded to him. I knew Matthew would do anything, even lay down his life again, for me and our children but that was exactly what I feared the new world would ask of him.

However, we were living in today and I could not let the possible darkness of tomorrow take over my current happiness.

“Come,” I said, smiling up at him, “let us forget our worries for now and revel in the gifts of the present, specifically Marthe’s spread. It smells positively divine!”

Walking through the History Department we finally reached the academic communal area; a space for the professors and teaching assistants to convene, eat and discuss various scholastic topics. Today the room was occupied by five of my colleagues; Minako Miyazaki, a professor of the Japanese Warring States Period, a small wiry woman with hair that reached down to her waist, David Bernanke, a recent addition to the Soviet Union research team with large glasses and short cropped ginger hair, Sofia O’Connor a professor of modern physical and environmental sciences, her dark hair was pulled back into a tight bun, Keisha Wilson a professor of African American 19th century history-and by pure coincidence a distance cousin of Agatha’s I had recently learned-and finally Arjun Patel, an eccentric but unbelievably passionate assistant teacher of Southeast Asian early medicine. The last two I knew to be fellow creatures, daemons to be exact, and I had spent many a conversation with them discussing the futures of our races.

“Hi Diana! Hi Matthew! Welcome back!” Keisha said waving enthusiastically, her dark skin and hair practically shimmering with excitement. Her eyes gleamed mischievously, “Care to have a bite?”

Arjun’s eyes widened at her blatant joke, though only understood by the four creatures in the room.

Matthew chuckled, “Sorry, Keisha, today Diana and I are going to enjoy a quiet couples lunch in her office.” David looked forlorn. Since he had joined I had suspected that he held out a slight crush for me.

Keisha laughed, “Enjoy then! I’ll make sure no one walks in on you.” She winked at us, both as an innuendo to our marital status and to the lunch that Matthew was undoubtedly about to indulge in. The rest of my colleagues began to splutter while I turned pink. Matthew laughed with her good naturedly.

“Matthew and I just want peace and quiet before the semester truly ramps up. But should you need anything feel free to stop by,” I said, dragging Matthew by the hand, my open invitation a clear message that we were going to keep things completely decent, and clothed.

Finally reaching my office I placed my bag on one of the tables, papers strewn about, while Matthew closed and firmly locked the door. As long as he was going to indulge in his vampiric appetites he was not going to risk anyone walking in on us.

“Finally!” I said, “Me and Peanut are starving! I can't believe I ate barely 2 hours ago.” Matthew smiled at my nickname for our new child as I collapsed into my desk chair, propping up my swollen feet on a low stool. The nickname was one I had taken up in memory of what my father used to call me as a child. Matthew began unpacking the hamper which proved to be a veritable feast, complete with fine plates, cutlery and a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice, made by Marthe that very morning.

After laying out all of the meats and side dishes Matthew finally pulled out a small covered bowl, which turned out to be a trail mix of candied berries and nuts, and an opaque thermos which I knew would contain blood. Matthew began piling my plate high with vegetables, mashed potatoes and roast beef, my mouth watering. Finally once he was assured that I had enough to sustain me for the end of the week he took out a smaller version of a silver chalice and poured himself a glass of blood. Lifting my own glass of juice we clicked our cups in celebration.

“To the new semester and my adoring husband,” I said.

“And to new experiences and to you, the heart of our family Mon Coeur,” Matthew replied.

I was well tucked into my meal when suddenly my memory sparked.

“How did your call with Ransome go?” I asked. Matthew's mood immediately darkened but he remained quiet. I knew then that it must not have been good.

“Tell me Matthew,” I urged.

With a sigh he began, “The man that was murdered, the one they were talking about in the news this morning, it was Louis de Poitiers, one of our Knights of Lazarus.”

I gasped in horror. Though I had not met Louis in person I had remembered him as one of the knights present to witness the christening of our children two years ago and I knew him to be a loyal member of the order.

“What happened?” Matthew took a deep long drink of blood and poured himself some more, “It’s really not the best conversation over a meal,” he replied.

“Matthew,” I countered, “no secrets, remember.”

My husband finally looked up at me and took a deep breath.

“He was decapitated, stabbed in the heart with a metal stake and a brick shoved in his mouth,” he said, not meeting my eyes.

I covered my mouth as I felt my stomach roll. “That is all the classic ways to destroy a vampire, at least in pop culture,” I whispered.

“It’s pretty effective too in real life. It certain was fatal in Louis’s case.” Matthew looked absolutely devastated. “Ransome is still investigating with his own family down in New Orleans and desperately trying to retrieve the body before the authorities can look too closely but this blatant act……… someone was trying to send a message. I don’t know who or what or why yet but I intend to find out.”

His grip tightened around his glass. I put down my utensils and reached over my desk to grab his other, open hand.

“Whatever it is, whoever it is we will face it together just like we did Peter Knox, the Congregation and Benjamin. Do not close yourself away from me, Matthew. Let me help you,” I implored.

Matthew squeezed my hand back, finally looking up at me, “Of course my love. How could I face anything without you by my side.”

I paused, my mind set, “Then what ever it is, we will face it together……….as the leaders of the Bishop-de Clermont scion that we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I got through the second chapter. Please forgive any typos or grammatical errors (this is only my second fanfic). Let me know what you all think! What do you want to see? Are the any open questions you want answered? I struggled a lot with the autopsy results considering in the world of All Souls vampires still eat and drink but don't techinically age, at least outwardly? Feel free to hop in with any ideas or theories. 
> 
> As always reviews and comments most welcome!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down. Yipee! Thank you so much to all of you for your comments and kudos so far! It has been a joy to share this with you fellow ADOW fans and your wonderful encouragements are what keep me going. Please let me know what you think or if there are any specific parts you are curious about. Enjoy!

New Orleans,

Mark didn’t want to risk anyone overhearing or recording this call. Not with this kind of sensitive information. Which was how he ended up by a payphone, outside the police station, in the pouring rain in New Orleans.

_Bring Bring_

Come on Greg pick up, Mark thought.

_Bring Bring_

Goddammit don’t ignore me now!

_Bring Bing_

Mark was about to hang up when finally the line connected.

“Greg! It’s about time you picked up!” Mark exclaimed.

“Mark? Jesus why don’t you use regular phones with caller ID? It’s nearly 11PM and freezing up here in DC. You better have a good reason for dragging me out of my warm bed on Monday night!” Greg Miller replied. As a top official within the FBI he realized he should be more than used to unusual calls like this at all hours of the night. Particularly, considering the division he oversaw. There was no official name for it as technically it was not supposed to exist. In a nutshell any case that seemed out of the ordinary, impossible or sheer bat-shit crazy he oversaw it to some degree.

“Greg, this case down in New Orleans I am on. The one that hit the news. It’s one of them.”

There was a long pause on the call, “What do you mean one of them?” Greg asked.

Mark took a deep breath as thunder rumbled overhead, “The Ancient Ones. The body we found fit that profile exactly. Old organs but fit and young body, multiple fatal injuries that healed over, and this one even had a stomach full of blood like the very first one.”

Greg took a deep breath, “was there anything on the body? Any clues to societies? Attachments?”

Mark wiped the water off that was dripping down his forehead, “Ya this time there was a signet ring and a club calling card. Ruby and I are going to follow up on those as much as we can but I wanted to let you know as soon as possible before too many questions come up. I will send you the pictures tomorrow.”

Greg sighed, “Thanks Mark……. let’s make sure to keep a lid on these details. Last thing we need is the press finding out and getting involved…. at least at the moment.”

“Why do you think I am calling you from a random payphone in a rainstorm?!”

“Well I do appreciate the lengths you go to for us.”

Mark snorted. “What do you want me to do from here?”

“Keep a lid on the body specifics,” Greg replied, “Who knows about this? Besides the coroner obviously.”

“Ruby Dupont, she’s the head of the New Orleans City Police Department so naturally she was involved but other than that no one else,” Mark said, then quickly adding, “I trust her impeccably. She can help us on this.”

“Mmmmm,” Greg murmured, “Fine, but don’t give all the details away. Follow the leads you think you have and keep me posted. We need to figure out what we are dealing with, whether it is an ancient cult, a bunch of psychos running around or heck, I don’t know, frickin’ aliens. Long story short we need to get answers to this. In 30 years we have only found 5 of these including your new kid now and no closer to any answers. This is certainly going to get the higher-ups breathing own my neck.”

“I’ll do my best Boss.”

“That’s all I ask for,” Greg finished, finally hanging up.

Mark hung the phone back up on the receiver and rubbed his eyes. Taking a step back he felt his shoes squelch with water. God dammit, his socks were soaked.

Walking back into the Police station he saw Ruby come around the corner of the hallway.

“Holy shit what happened to you? Took a dip in the Bayou?”

“I had to make a call,” Mark explained taking off and shaking out the water in his coat over the mat.

“Out in the rain?” Ruby questioned one of her arched eyebrows raised.

“It was sensitive, sorry Ruby but I have been asked to keep a tight lid on this case…….considering everything we just learned,” Mark whispered.

Ruby nodded solemnly. Luckily they were the only people in the hallway. Just as quietly she replied, “so what we learned,….. what Dr. Hale told us……. it’s serious?”

Mark finally looked up at her taking off his wet tie, “Ya unfortunately it is.”

Ruby took a big long sigh, “Well if that’s the case let’s not delay. I’ve already missed dinner and tucking in my kids into bed so let’s get moving. We have one clue; the Domino Club on Royal Street. I also have one of my top detectives, I promise she can be trusted, looking into the ring we found and the latin inscriptions. How about you and I head down to Domino and see what we can learn, maybe they knew our guy personally.”

“Sounds good to me, but first let’s make at stop at my apartment. I need to get out of these wet clothes!” Mark replied, giving himself another good shake, water flying everywhere.

 

Royal Street, New Orleans

Ruby and Mark pulled up a little ways down the street from the Domino Club. Even though it was late on a Monday night the music was blaring from the club with people dancing, shouting and practically hanging out of every available opening and the balconies above the street. The bright multi-colored lights flickering inside were clearly visible from the car. A testament to the popularity of the club, a long line stretched down the street.

Walking up to the old French Quarter style building the music began to intensify, practically vibrating their bones.

“Now let me do the talking,” Ruby said, “these guys can be really tough to get through to.”

Mark looked at her quizzically but kept silent. Walking past the lines of eager club goers they got hoots and complaints a plenty before finally reaching the bouncers. From past experience Ruby knew that they did not take any shit, whether from authorities or common crowds. Finally reaching the two men at the great black doors she flashed her badge.

“Hello Carlos and Luke. Long time no see.”

The two massive men one dark with Hispanic backgrounds and one the embodiment of a California surfer, grinned darkly back at her. “Hello Officer Ruby, it’s been a while. Now what are you doing joining us here on such a pleasant night?”

“I need to talk to your Boss. NOW.”

“Now really officer, you could ask nicely,” Carlos admonished cheekily.

“This is serious!” Ruby urged, “I know Ransome is here. His car is parked out back and I have questions for him.”

“Do you have a warrant this time?” Luke asked.

“No,” Ruby growled out.

“Did someone call you with a complaint about our premises?” Carlos also asked.

“No.” Ruby’s dark face was getting even darker.

“Then really officer I don’t think we have to let you in.”

“I have the FBI here, how about that,” Ruby exclaimed pointing to Mark.

Carlos and Luke looked unsurely at Mark. To add more meat to her claim Mark also flashed his badge. Carlos and Luke both looked at it closely, ensuring that it really was what they thought it was.

“This is about a murder,” Ruby said, “so unless you want yourselves to be brought into the station and questioned for possible involvement or obstruction of justice I suggest that you let us talk to your boss.”

Carlos and Luke looked at each other before Carlos nodded his head to Luke. Stepping darkness behind the door, Luke quickly disappeared. Carlos turned back to them.

 “Wait here a second officer. We’ll see if Ransome is available.”

 

Inside Ransome Fayrweather was having a shitty day. Not only had a close friend of his had been recently murdered but logistically he was having trouble recovering the body, even for burial, as he was not family. And to add to his troubles Louis had been a well known Knight of Lazarus which meant now his grandfather –the great sire of the recently formed Bishop-de Clermont scion- was involved and breathing down his neck.

“What do you mean you don’t know what happened?” Matthew Clairmont growled over the phone. This was the third day he had called since the gory murder of Louis and he, like Ransome, was getting frustrated. “Also what do you mean you can’t get the body? We can’t have it in the hands of authorities for much longer. He needs to be brought to France for burial amongst the Knights’ Catacombs.”

“I’m trying God-dammit Granddad!” Ransome shouted back, “but as of literally two hours ago the morgue ain’t budging."

“How about the witches of New Orleans? Maybe they can cast an assistance spell of some sort?”

“I’ll try to get some help from the witches employed in the force but our usual connection at the station said she was just denied clearance. To add on top of that, just because you abolished the covenant to suit your own desires does not mean the rest of the creature communities are all ready to start holding hands and singing _Kumbaya_ with each other. The witches here still don’t trust us and frankly I don’t really trust them either.”

Matthew sighed, “Well keep working on it. The Knights of Lazarus need to conduct their own investigation and we need to give Louis the burial he deserves.”

“I’m right there with you and I’m doing as much as I can on my end but my influence only goes so far, especially if the police decide to lock down this case even more.”

“I understand,” Matthew said, “Thank you for your efforts Ransome. My condolences, I know Louie was a good friend of yours.”

“Same to you,” Ransome replied running his hands through his hair, “Louis was a valued member of the Knights. He will be dearly missed.”

Leaning back Ransome’s expression turned thorny, “I promise you though, whoever did this they will pay for it.”

“Oh I have no doubt about that. I plan on dishing out the punishment which will be just as harsh as the one they gave him,” Mathew replied threateningly.

“Well until next time Granddad.”

“Best wishes Ransome, alert me if your learn anything.”

“Will do.” The line buzzed indicating Matthew had ended the call and Ransome similarly turned off his own phone.

Hanging his head in his hands, all he could think was  this night could not/ get any worse.

He was about to be proven wrong.

There was a loud knock on his office door. “Sir?” asked Luke, one of his vampire bouncers.

“What!” Ransome exclaimed, exasperated.

Luke stepped in, briefly filling the room with bouncing beat of the heavy music, “We got company outside. The red, blue and badge type.”

Ransome roared in frustration, “We tell them unless they have a fuckin’ warrant they are not getting into my establishment. I don’t deal in drugs, prostitutes or any the sordid stuff they love to accuse me of and they will never get proof of it. And what my clients do on their own time outside of this club is none of my business! You tell Ruby fuckin’ Dup…”

“Sir, they have the FBI with them- I inspected the badge myself.”

Ransome who had lifted a large paperweight in the shape of a fleur de lis, with full intention of throwing and smashing it to bits on the wall, paused with his hand mid-air. “FBI?”

“FBI, Boss.”

“What the fuck does the FBI want? Do I need to repeat myself about my usual statements? I don’t have…”

“It’s about the murder,” Luke interrupted, his face concerned.

Slowly Ransome lower his arm and collapsed back into his high-backed 18th century chair.

“Fuck, as if this could not get any worse.” He suddenly felt all of his 250 years. Hanging his head Ransome sat silently while he contemplated his next move.

“Bring them up,” he finally declared, leaning his head back to look at Luke, “I have nothing to hide.”

Well, nothing illegal, thought Ransome. However, in terms of de Clermont, Knights of Lazarus and creature information, that was another story. However, as far as he was concerned it was none of these pesky humans’ business, no matter his grandsire’s future plans. He had been fighting off the curiosities of the New Orleans Police, and Ruby Dupont, for years. While he ran a clean nightclub business the clientele of his exclusive gentlemen’s club, was to put it mildly, straight from the muddy pits of the bayou. He knew that his third floor establishment catered to the wealthiest, greediest and most corrupt of individuals but as far as Ransome was concerned once they paid the fee, didn’t bring in any substances, didn’t start fights and didn’t harass his girls, then he didn’t give a Dixie bill. In fact, by entertaining such members of the underworld Ransome had ensured secrecy not just for himself but all of his family; mortal and immortal. It was mutually assured destruction. Any member that caused trouble for him he would out their true enterprises and histories. If that did not work, well being a vampire had its perks in being able to conveniently and convincingly make people disappear. It was a constant hair rising battle of wits and power but Ransome always ensured he came out on top.

And now he was just tired. The loss of Louis, his dear friend, had struck him hard. Louis who had stood by his side and comforted him when Matthew de Clermont had come to cull his rampant blood-raged family; Louis who had stepped in after every hurricane and fire had destroyed the Domino Club and helped him rebuild it with his bare hands; Louis, who not matter the fight to be had was at his side and defended him- was dead.

Now Ransome just wanted answers and if he had to invite Ruby Dupont of the New Orleans Police in to do it he would.

“Bring them up” Ransome told Luke, “I’ll make it short.”

Luke nodded, stepped out and closed the door behind him. Ransome reached into his drawer and pulled out one of his exclusive Cuban cigars and lit it up. Exhaling a plume of smoke he closed his eyes and listened for the arrival of his guests.

 

Mark and Ruby had been waiting outside for about 15 minutes when Luke returned and with a quick nod held open one of the double doors for them to enter. Carlos’ eyebrows shot up in astonishment but he did nothing to halt their progress.

“Follow me,” the big burley blond said, “and don’t stray. You wanted to talk to the Boss and that’s it.”

Hugging the walls they squeezed past crazy revelers while the psychedelic lights pulsed overhead. Finally reaching another double set of doors also guarded by another pair of bouncers Ruby and Mark were lead up a small staircase to the second floor. Here another party was raging but much less crowded and clearly more upscale. In the distance Mark could see that this room led out to a balcony where they had seen people hanging out earlier from the street. They did not however get the chance to observe for too long as they were soon led to the back of the room and to another set of double doors, once again blocked by the body guards. These doors however, opened up to reveal a grand staircase, with deep red carpets and a glass chandelier that looked like it belonged in Versailles.  As they climbed the steps Mark immediately noticed the lack of noise. Compared to the hurricane of a party raging on the first two floors below this was practically paradise. Finally reaching the top, they passed a long a set of elegant French doors open to show a dimly lit room where tables of men, in smartly dressed tuxedos, were watching a burlesque show. The air was practically choked with cigar smoke and the smell of brandy and in between the tables waitresses in exceedingly short dresses and ridiculously high heels passed distributing drinks. As they walked past Mark caught the eye of one of the waitresses, a slim red head who gave him a startled look at his scrubby suit, clearly indicating he was not one of the regular gentlemen visitors. She quickly looked away and Mark and Ruby were led down to the end of the dark hallway. Finally they reached a bright red door outside of which hung a group of men and women of varying ages, but all splendidly dressed. While they gave the appearance of lounging around, with tall champagne glasses in their gloved hands and several flutter fans amongst the women, from the way they sat on edge Mark could tell these were people not to be messed with. Who the hell was this Ransome Fayrweather that he had this amount of security, no, that he felt he needed this amount of security? Now Mark’s senses were on high alert. Luke leaned forward and softly knocked on the door.

“Enter.” A deep voice replied.

Slowly Luke swung the door in, ushering Ruby and Mark inside. Looking around Mark had to admire Ransome Fayrweather’s taste, the room was richly decorated in historical ornaments, many of which he was sure belonged behind locked cabinets in a museum. The old paintings on the walls from various periods, from the 1700s onwards, must be worth a fortune at least. Looking at the man himself Mark could not help but be awed. Ransome was a tall, wide-chested man, with dark eyes and even darker hair that reached his shoulders. His long fingers delicately held a thick Cuban cigar which was the cause of the think rings of smoke currently emanating from his mouth. If there was one word that could describe him it was pure elegance. If Mark had not known better he would have thought this to be a man without a care in the world if not for the devilish look in his eyes which somehow simultaneously conveyed a look of immense sorrowl.

Who knew the devil could cry.

“Ahhh Officer Ruby,” the young man, who Mark presumed to be Ransome Fayrweather, said. His smooth voice interestingly evoked the image of treacle dripping off a spoon.

“It’s Chief Dupont to you,” Ruby bit through her teeth, walking through a particularly large smoke ring and up to the expansive oak desk in front of the club’s owner.

“And I see you brought a guest, FBI I hear. Ransome Fayrweather.” Ransome held out his hand in greeting. Mark took it and was surprised at how cold it was in such a warm building.

“Detective Mark Hamilton,” Mark returned.

“Brilliant, then I am sure you know also why we are here,” Ruby exclaimed.

Mark had never seen someone’s expression turn from despair to anger so quickly. No not anger…..rage. Purse instinctive rage.

“This is about Louis’ murder,” Ransome whispered.

“Yes,” Ruby replied, “We found a business card for your establishment near the body and based on your statement just now I presume you knew him.”

There was a long pause before the young man finally spoke again, “Louis was a dear friend of mine. What happened was atrocious and brutal. He will be dearly missed.”

Ruby continued unfettered, “When was the last time you saw him, since you were such dear friends?”

Ransome leaned back in his chair, templing his fingers while balancing his cigar. “About a month ago. He is usually in and out of the city. We catch up whenever he is in town.”

“Did he say anything? Anyone he was having troubles with? Complaints about people bothering him?”

“No…….Louis would have told me.” The look of sorrow had returned.

For a long time no one did or said anything. Finally Mark leaned forward, placing his hands on the desk.

“Look here Mr. Fayrweather, clearly I did not know Mr. de Poitiers but we want to find the sick bastard that did this. I am sure by now you know all the gory details of how he was found.

Ransome looked up, “No, you did not know Louis. He was the best of men and the best of friends. He of all people never ever deserved an ending like that.” He turned his attention to Ruby, “which on that note, Ms. Dupont, when will I be able to collect his body? Why is it when I called this evening to make such preparations I was denied. Myself and our close friends intend to give him a proper burial.”

“I’m sorry, but this is still an ongoing investigation and until it’s closed we can’t release him!”

“He was my friend!” Ransome roared, breathing heavily. Then almost in a whisper, “I just want to lay him to rest.”

“And you will be able to,” Mark said, trying to sound comforting to the conflicted man, “once we do our jobs. We will find out who did this.”

“Oh I’m sure you will,” Ransome said, his treacle voice full of sarcasm.

“Do you have reason to doubt us?” Mark asked affronted.

“Well first and foremost, I have it on good authority that you have no clues, hints or leads what so ever on who did this,”

“These things take time, I….”

“And I have to consider the incompetency of the New Orleans police.”

“Hey, now!” Ruby retorted,

“And you have no idea what you are dealing with.”

Mark stopped up short, “So you do know something then. You have an idea who did this to him?”

Ransome’s jaw tightened, “I known that whoever was able to sneak up on Louis and do that kind of damage is not a fucker to be messed around with.”

Mark sighed, “Mr. Fayrweather, this is serious. What has happened is one of the most gruesome murders this city has seen in history and we need to know anything that can possibly lead us to the culprit. Now I get the feeling you know more than you are saying, so you need to tell us what you know now before we lose him or he possibly attacks again.”

There was silence once more. Ransome’s face was stoic, like an angel statue in the Lafayette Cemetery.

“No, I’m tired of your kind constantly attacking my establishment, invading my privacy and that of my customers, accusing me of things I am not guilty of and now this. I’ve told you once and I’ll say it again……. I. Don’t. Know. Anything.” His eyes were steely and Mark got a glimpse of the power behind a man of his character and standing.

Ruby snorted, “Come on Mark, we aren’t going to get anything here.” Mark and Ruby got up chairs scraping. Ransome took another deep draw from his cigar and puffed out a fresh plume into the red ceiling above.

As they headed towards the door, Mark paused. There was one last thing he wanted to try to get through to the dark club owner. Turning back he threw a bag onto table. The loud sound of metal hitting wood resonated in the silent room.

“Do you recognize this Mr. Fayrweather?” he asked.

Ransome picked up the bag and examine the bright silver ring in it. If possible, his face turned even more pale.

“This belonged to Louis,” He whispered.

“Yes, we found it on him, but we were curious if you knew what the symbol meant? The cross with the moon, star and fleur-de-lis? With the moto Secretum Lazari, MDCL?”

Slowly Ransome raised his eyes, “Sorry detective, the symbol means nothing to me.” His face had become marble again. He threw the bag back at the Mark. “Now get off of my premises.”

This time Mark and Ruby were not escorted so much as thrown out into the back alleyway by Luke and Carlos, the back door slamming shut behind them.

“Well that went just swimmingly,” Mark exclaimed.

Shrugging on his jacket Mark noticed a woman to his left, leaning against the wall and scrolling through her phone. She was wearing a dark oversized coat which was a stark contrast to the exceedingly short dress she wore underneath. Between her fingers she held a lit cigarette, the end of it glowing in the dark. Noticing her bright red hair Mark realized he recognized her. She was the waitress he had made eye contact with earlier at the burlesque show. Glancing over at them she took a long draw of smoke.

“Got thrown out by Ransome, huh,” She snorted, “No surprise there. No one gets past him.”

“You could say that again,” Ruby mumbled.

Suddenly Mark had an idea, taking out a picture from his pocket he held it up under the low door headlight for the woman to see.

“Hey Miss, we are with the New Orleans police. Have you seen this man by any chance?”

The young woman took another puff and examined the photo.

“Ya that’s Louis, shit so it was true what happened to him? The beheading I mean?” While the autopsy picture focused largely of his face it could not hide young man’s severed neck, even in that dark alleyway.

“We are currently investigating the circumstances that led to his demise and we have reason to believe he visited and was connected to this establishment. Was he a regular? Notice anything strange or unusual about people around him?

She paused, “Ya he was a regular, not a patron though, he was just a friend of Ransome’s that was always around.”

“You sure he was a friend?” Ruby asked.

“Oh ya, he and Ransome got on roaringly. Whenever Louis was here you knew it was going to be good times, drinks all around, laughter and Ransome would be up all night with the rest of his family.”

“His family?” Ruby asked puzzled. In all her years and problems with him she had never heard of family members.

“Ya Ransome must have been adopted or something cause he has a shit-ton of siblings and cousins yet none of them look alike, if you know what I mean,” the woman said with a shrug, “anyway if Louis was here it was late nights and tons of alcohol. That boy knew how to throw a party while still being polite.” She looked almost wistful.

Mark put the picture back in his pocket, “Did you notice anything strange over the last few weeks, months, even years? Maybe Louis mentioned he was uneasy, someone bothering him or following him, or even Mr. Fayrweather, since they were so close?”

The lady shook her head and tapped the stub of her cigarette. Drawing it back up to her lips she suddenly paused.

“There was that incident a couple years ago. Two years ago maybe? Ransome kept raging, something about his asshole of a grandsire was in town? Whatever that means? Whatever, Ransome was pissing mad and not even Louis could calm him down. He straight up trashed half the place and had a huge fight with Louis, accusing him of siding with the “old man” because he was a “knight”? I don’t know, it was some code for something. Whatever it was, everyone was fucking on edge for weeks. You couldn’t clink a glass without Ransome losing it. Then suddenly, poof everything was back to normal again and Ransome and Louis were best buds as if nothing had happened. Never saw an old man around that whole time, other than regular patrons, but there were definitely new folks in and out all of the time meeting with Ransome at all hours of the day and night. Then same time all the fighting stopped they also disappeared……….Other than that one instance, which was ages ago, things have been same old same old.”

Mark sighed, it probably was a dead-end and had so significance, but it was something.

Suddenly a deep voice spoke out from the dark.

“Claire, I believe your break is over.”

The red head jumped in surprise, dropping her cigarette. All three of them looked up to behold Ransome Fayrweather looked down on them for the second floor balcony, looking for all intents and purposes a king surveying his subjects.

“Sir,” Claire squeaked, “I-I-I was just finishing up.” Without another glance at Mark she tightened her cloak around her and bolted in through the back alley door.

Jesus, Mark thought. He hoped he had not cost the girl her job…… or something worse.

“I believe it is time you were on your way Officer Dupont and Detective Hamilton.”

“We just wanted to ask some questions Ransome,” Ruby replied.

The young man glared down at them. Looking just as mean and deadly as Mark imagined he could be. “We’re going now but I am sure we will have questions later so you better not do anything or leave town anytime soon,” Mark  warned.  

“Oh I have no intention of doing so,” Ransome said coldly.

They had only taken a few steps when Ransome called out again, “Detective.”

Mark paused as did Ruby looking up at the club owner, his dark hair merging into the inky night sky and framing his pale face.

“I want to find the culprit just as much as you do. As said before, Louis was my friend. Whoever did this I expect them to pay……dearly.”

Mark had no doubt from his voice he had many ideas of just how the murderer could pay for his crimes.

Ransome look a long breath and slowly turned his head to the sky, “Not only that, New Orleans is my home, MY city. It is what I know. I have been here to see her fall and rise again and again like a phoenix from the ashes. I don’t like it when people taint my city.”

Mark turned to Ruby, a puzzled look on his face, wondering what the hell was going through the young man’s mind or if maybe he had had too much to drink. Ruby looked just as freaked out and shrugged her shoulders. Mark turned, ready to ask him another question. When he looked up however Ransome had already disappeared like a phantom in the night.

 

New Haven,

I rolled over taking a deep breath as I stirred from my sleep. With my eyes still closed I reached out to Matthew’s side of the bed to find it cold and empty. Slowing sitting up in surprise I drew open the heavy bed curtains, my eyes adjusting to our dark room. Glancing at the grandfather clock in the corner, I saw that it was nearly 3:00AM; the witching hour. Suddenly, I heard Matthew’s voice across the hall in his office. He sounded agitated…….. and worried. I pulled on my velvet and fur trimmed blue robe, a lavish gift from Ysabeau for Christmas, on over my night dress. Since becoming pregnant I had taken to wearing long loose white night rails, similar to what I had worn when we had travelled back to 1590, as it was much more comfortable with my constantly changing shape.

Crossing the hallway I stepped into Matthew’s office, lit only by a small Tiffany and co. jeweled desk lamp. He sat behind his desk his head in his hand, the other cradling his phone to his ear, a look of despair on his face. I waited at the door for him to finish, my blood turning cold with worry.

“Thank you Hamish,” my husband said softly. “Let me know as more information comes to light.” He hit the hang up button and threw his phone onto the great carved oak desk in front of him, the loud thud deafening in the silence of the night. Cradling my swollen belly, with my witch’s third eye now open wide with concern, I walked over to him.

“My love,” I whispered, “what has happened?”

For a long time Matthew refused to look at me, his eyes vacant and sorrowful. I went around his desk to his chair, softly placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Only then did he finally look up at me and speak.  

“Another Knight has been murdered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Through writing this chapter I realize that I sorta made Ransome as a New Orleans version of Domenico hahahaha (please forgive me folks) but I think he still stands as a unique character on his own. Let me know what you all think. 
> 
> For Diana's robe from the last scene, I envisioned something like this one here from the Starz series "the White Queen", but in blue obviously. (That color just goes so well with Teresa's eyes!).  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/359162139013259940/?lp=true  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/411586853430588778/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: Graphic depictions of sex. 
> 
> Hello fellow ADOW fans, I was finally able to get through the next chapter yayyyy!! This is my first experience ever writing a sex scene so I struggled a lot trying to get this chapter out (winces). I wanted to use this chapter to explore the angst and pressure coming in from all sides from the previous events while still capturing the passion and devotion between Diana and Matthew that made us fall in love with them in the first place. 
> 
> I also wanted to showcase a contrast between openness of Diana's students and the prejudices of the older groups, in relation to creature integration, as I feel like this is something we see across all generations whenever new changes are abound after years of conflict and mistrust. 
> 
> As always let me know what you all think!!! Comments and reviews are much appreciated. Is there anything you want to see? Where do you think our characters will go? 
> 
> If all goes well with the plans currently in my head some exciting times are coming up for Jack and maybe Gallowglass (in a good way I swear!).
> 
> Until next time!

New Haven

I took a step back in shock.

“Oh Goddess,” I whispered, “another vampire was killed? Was he beheaded like Louis?”

Matthew shook his head, looking into the distance again.

“No…….. This was one of our new members……a daemon named James Lee. You may recognize him as the famous street artist from Los Angeles. He’s been in several articles for his murals recently. “

I sank slowly into one of the great chairs in front of my husband’s desk.

“How was he killed?” I asked fearing the answer.

 Matthew paused and I knew immediately with his hesitation that it must have been horrific.

“It seems he was burned alive.”

Tears immediately began to well up in my eyes and I closed my eyes as my face contorted with pain and sorrow.

“The only other clue was a rosary that was hung around his neck. It is clear it was placed there afterwards.”

“What is this? Some person’s sick attempt at an exorcism?!” I shouted. Matthew’s eyes darted to the door clearly thinking of the sleeping children and the other vampires in the house that may be overhearing our conversation.

I started pacing back and forth across the rich Persian carpet, my blue robe dragging behind me.  

“First Louis, with a vampire execution, and now this burning of a daemon? And they were both Knights of Lazarus? Someone is clearly trying to send a message!”

I turned towards the door. “I need to call an emergency Congregation session. We need to take action on this.”

With the speed of only a vampire, Matthew blocked my exit from the door.

“What?” I asked puzzled.

“You cannot call the Congregation,” Matthew stated.

“Why ever not?” I challenged him.

“They may be the ones behind it! More specifically, Gerbert and Domenico have had it out for us for years and now that we are stronger and more powerful than ever they are constantly looking for opportunities to bring us down. This could be their doing.”

“All the more reason why I should call the Congregation, question them and get the other members on our side.”

“And give Gerbert and Domenico the satisfaction of seeing us scramble and worry, and plot further against us. I think not. Our best course of action is to investigate on our own, wait and plan.”

“You have no command over me!” I shouted, “I am the de Clermont that holds the seat on the Congregation.”

“And this concerns the Knights of Lazarus of which I am the Grand Master!”

Both our tempers were quickly going haywire with the immediate stress and panic of the situation and I knew my pregnancy hormones would only add fuel to the fire. I took another step forward to walk past my husband.

“This concerns creatures as a whole. Creature affairs are under the oversight and protection of the Congregation. Now let me pass or so help me I will Witchwind you.”

Already my fingertips were prickling with magic and he knew my threat was serious.

Still my husband did not move. The wind began stir beneath my feet.

“Do not call the Congregation,” he whispered, “you will expose us to danger and scrutiny.”

“And I say we can rally against Gerbert and Domenico and help you!” I shouted at him. We glared at each other. “If those two are indeed behind these slayings it adds another to the list of items I intend to make them pay for and I will confront them about.”

“I will not put our family at risk!!!” Matthew yelled. There was a moment of silence before I replied. My fury barely concealed.

“And neither will I.”

We continued to stare at each other before I finally side stepped around him lifting my hand to stop him in place and from preventing me from leaving the room.

“This is not just about the Knights,” Matthew said behind me. I stopped.

“An attack on the order is inherently an attack on the de Clermont’s, which puts our family directly at risk.” I turned to face him, Matthew’s face rigid as stone.

“You and the children will return to Sept-Tours until the Knights have united and made a decision.”

“Like hell we will! I’m a professor, I have classes to teach! The children just got settled again in New Haven. You cannot force us to uproot our lives.”

“I am Sire of this family and everyone will do as I command!”

I glared at him and finally sighed. “I am too tired for this. We have both learned some truly devastating news and we are just taking it out on each other. We will sort it out in the morning, at which point I will call the Congregation to session. And if you intend to continue with that attitude for the rest of the evening you can forget coming to bed.”

I turned on my heels and strode down the hallway back to our rooms. With a sweep of my arm I used my weaver’s cords to close our bedroom door. I didn’t bother lock as I knew that would do little to deter a vampire if he really wanted to get in.

In a fury I threw off my robe, pulled back the covers and crawled back into bed. I knew it was the classic marriage counseling situation of “never go to bed angry with your spouse” but I could not help it. In my mind Matthew was once again reacting to a situation by trying to control all players and aspects. I was powerful and the Congregation had greatly changed in the last few years, from when we had previously lived under them in fear. If he would just come down from his high horse and let me help maybe I could have an impact! As I looked deeper into my heart I also knew part of my disappointment was my husband’s lack of faith in me, in my influence, and in my magic.

It was close to sunrise when I finally heard the door slowly creak open. Not long after I felt the bed dip behind me as my husband sat down on the edge. I opened my eyes and rolled over to face him.

He was picking at a piece of the loose embroidery on our elaborate covers, his eyes downcast.

“I would like the chance for us to talk civilly if it is alright with you. However if you still do not want me here in our bed I will respect your wishes and leave.”

I slowly sat up, my belly making the actions a bit difficult, and crawled over the great mattress to his side. He was still looking down when he finally spoke.

“It’s not that I don’t think you can’t take action and make a difference with the Congregation,” he whispered, “this whole affair just has me on edge with fear for you, the children and the Knights. I want to minimize our exposure and keep everyone safe.”

I took his hand, preventing his continued picking at the design. Taking his chin in my other hand I lifted his head to bring his eyes to mine.  

“I know my love,” I whispered back, “but you won’t achieve that by keeping us hidden and locked away like jewels in a treasure chest. All I am asking that you trust my abilities and magic, and let me be your support.”

His eyes turned sorrowful again.

“Do you really have such little faith in me?” I asked.

He cupped my face, “Never,” he said fiercely, “Never. You are the most powerful person I know, and I don’t just mean in terms of your magic as a weaver or your knowledge from the Book of Life. I know that there is no force stronger than your determination and your love. The issue is, while my head tells me that everyday my heart stills stutters and worries over the potential threats.”

I mirrored his stance with my own hands, “As long as we live there will always be danger and challenges. But once we have each other and stand together we are unstoppable. Just as I stand by your side in your role as Grand Master, and as your consort to the Bishop-de Clermont Scion, I need you to support my job as a Congregation member, just as fiercely you already do for my career as a Yale professor.

Slowly Matthew closed his eyes and nodded, lowering his forehead to mine with a whisper, “Always, always, always Mon Coeur.” We sat there for a while, heads resting against each other, before I finally spoke again.

“I will call our next session then, and we will confront this evil and those harmed will receive justice.”

Admiration spread across Matthew’s face and he slowly smiled, “why do I ever doubt you, my fierce woman. My Joan of Arc. Ma Lionne.”

He bent his head and kissed me, slow and languid, as his arms slid around me stroking my back and thighs. I immediately felt my blood rush to the surface and returned his affections with equal passion, pulling his face closer to mine. After a while, as we began to pant, he pulled back looking into my eyes for permission. I nodded at him and began slowly unbutton his shirt while Matthew pulled up my shift, exposing first my legs, my firm stomach and my breasts before finally pulling it off of me entirely. He paused in that moment to wonder once more at the changes that had occurred over the last few months as my body nurtured and prepared for the new life that would be brought forth.

“So beautiful,” he murmured, “I am forever under your spell, but never is it stronger than seeing you here in our bed, with our child resting in your belly.”

“I look like a balloon,” I giggled.

“Never,” he insisted pulled me closer to lay a quick peck on my nose, “in these moments, you are a most wondrous goddess, bringing forth new life and magic to the world.”

I blushed deeply at his exclamation and pulling him closer in an eagerness to be me more intimate.

“Patience, Ma Lionne,” Matthew murmured.

All of sudden we were plunged into darkness as the light peaking in from the pre-dawn sun was smothered by the heavy bed curtains falling around us. Matthew climbed into bed, his clothes now entirely gone, and began to kiss me in earnest. With the lack of sight each sound and touch was heightened, increasing my desire. Slowly my husband pulled me into his lap, his own desire hard and apparent against my stomach.

His hands roamed across my body kneading my breasts while simultaneously moving his lips to kiss my neck. I did the same, scoping the shape of his brow, nose, chin, lips, chest and arms with my fingers. We continued with our ministrations of love for several minutes before he slipped one hand down my body, his fingers brushing my stomach, and finally dove into the hot, wet space between my thighs. I gasped as he slipped a finger, than two, exploring eagerly within me. He soon began pumping, slowly but forcefully, his thumb stroking my clit. My sex tightened and warmth filled me as I threw my head back in pleasure.

“Ma Lionne, Mon Coeur,” Matthew whispered again and again like a prayer against my neck and then my breasts. We began to breathe in unison, our gasps and cries loud in the intimacy of our bed shrouded behind the privacy of the thick curtains. The wet sound of his mouth suckling my breast and his fingers moving within my core heighted our arousal. Soon I felt my walls begin to tighten towards my climax and I grabbed his hand to stop him.

“No, I want you,” I said, my breath coming out in short pants as I grasped his hard member in my hand, “I need you inside me.”

Grabbing my hips, he lifted me up onto my knees over his lap. Looking deep into his eyes I lowered myself as he slid into me. I released a sigh and my head fell onto his shoulder. The chain within me, anchoring me to Matthew, tightened as we began to rock our hips in the ancient dance that had been performed by lovers since the dawn of time. Slowly our pace and moans began to increase, our desire rising like a tide.

“My whole world and my whole life,” Matthew whispered to me as I lifted my head to look at him. He continued thrusting into me for several moments before his concentration drifted back to my breasts. The look of desire in his eyes increased as he glanced at where my heart vein lay; the connection, the blood, which allowed a vampire to see into his or her mate’s very being. A manjasang’s ultimate act of love to bind themselves to another.

“Take it,” I said between my rhythmic pants, “take my blood as my mate.”

The tide within me rose higher and higher with my cries until finally Matthew bit into my vein, my blood rushing to his mouth.  He drank eagerly as we continued thrusting against each other in the darkness, my arms wrapped around his head, holding him against my chest, with his own cradling the small of my back and my belly with love. Suddenly the tide reached its height and the waves of passion crashed on the shore as my walls tightened around him and I gave a final cry of ecstasy. Matthew pumped in me three more times before throwing his own head back with a shout of triumph, my blood bright on his lips. Our rocking slowed and Matthew’s lips returned to my breast, licking away the last of the blood and sealing closed the wound which I knew from experience would quickly turn into a silver crescent scar. Once our breathing had finally settled Matthew slipped from me and slowly lowered me onto my back on the thick sheets before collapsing by my side. A quiet laugh rose in my chest and before I knew it we were both giggling softly with happiness in the afterglow of our passion.

“I like it when we resolve our arguments,” Matthew chuckled.

“Me too,” I agreed.

Matthew rolled over and began stroking my face before slowly moving to my breasts again and then finally my stomach. With a loving smile playing on his face he lowered his head to place his ear to where our new child lay.

“How is Peanut?” I asked.

“Well,” Matthew hummed, “I think she is awake now though.” He chuckled again. Evidently he could feel the same movements I did as our child turned within me.

“Still convinced it’s a girl?” I challenged. We had teased each other about this before. Matthew felt sure we were expecting another daughter, while I was equally certain I carried a son. We had decided early on that we wanted it to be a surprise; as it had been with the twins. As a result, we were destined to head butt with each other on the subject for another 4 months.

“Only time will tell,” Matthew replied leaning up again to kiss me deeply. I lay back as Matthew returned to listen to our third child’s heart beat and dream about their future. For all the arguments we had, like any married couple, one thing was always certain; we were united in our devotion and dedication to each other and to our family.

Which also meant something had to be done regarding the Knights of Lazarus murders.

“I’ll call the Congregation today,” I said changing the subject. Matthew looked up at me expectantly.

“We NEED to address the attacks on the order and bring the culprits to justice. I’ll question Gerbert and Domenico but I cannot accuse them outright not without any proof. We ourselves are not even sure they are involved; all we have right now is a guess. Once the rest of the Congregation and I have come to a conclusion I’ll make sure to update you. But be forewarned this meeting could take the whole day.”

Matthew looked sad again, “I was looking forward to spending a quiet Saturday with you and the children. It’s the first weekend we have had since we returned from France and classes started.”

“I know my love,” the reminder of how we had ended up here, awake at this hour on a Saturday morning, brought a dark shadow over our previously joyful mood. “Why don’t you take a step back from all of this and take the children hunting today? Go bond with them in your element in the outdoors.”

“Are you comparing our vampire hunting to boy scouts and girl guides,” Matthew teased.

“No,” I chuckled back at him, “I’m just saying I know that you miss it. You need it just as much as I need regular food and it will be something to take your mind away from all of this for a little while. Also the children will value you spending the time to show them their vampire side and strength.”

“Very well Mon Coeur,” he said, curling tighter around my body protectively, “I leave the Congregation in your capable hands.”

 

Los Angeles

Gallowglass swung his glass of whiskey back, the liquid sliding down his throat. Man, he wished he had something stronger.

 He had started to come to this bar ever since James Lee was killed. He had not known the daemon long, only after he had become a member of the Knights, but he had liked him. Like most daemons the man had been quite eccentric, prone to burst of excitement and laughter as the smallest of things. He had a real joy for life and it showed in his now famous street murals. He also had been wickedly perceptive, able to see things in the fine detail that others, even vampires, would miss. This feature he had been able to translate into his street paintings and was part of how he had become famous in the art circles.

On meeting Gallowglass, James had immediately detected that he had been, and still was, running away from something. Or rather someone. James never probed but one night at a gathering of the Knights, over expensive wine, he had cryptically told Gallowglass that one day he would have to face the person he yearned for. James then said he did not know who was responsible but he hoped that Gallowglass would find some measure of peace, and eventually love, with another.

Gallowglass waved over the bartender to re-fill his glass. He had been sorry to hear of James’ passing but his feelings quickly turned to fury when he learned of the circumstances. Since the murder he had been hanging around in the general area of the crime scene, hoping to catch snippets of conversation, overhear some mention, and find some clue, as to who had been responsible. As result, he was now sitting at the counter of an eclectic bar, whose only available music seemed to be various albums of Led Zeppelin, on his search for the truth.

Suddenly something caught his eye. In a dark corner a small group of 3 daemons, two women and a man, were hunched over their drinks in avid conversation. Gallowglass began to focus his vampire hearing on their conversation.

“……….James was sure of it. He never saw or heard anyone but he told me he felt he was being followed. You know how he saw things others didn’t. I’m telling you man this supposed new integration and cooperation system among Creatures is a farce. It’s merely a way to get us to lower our guard and expose us to acts like this. ” The man said.

Gallowglass drained his second glass and threw some cash on the counter before turning to stalk over to the creatures. He was about 10 feet away before the daemons noticed. The moment they did however, looks of panic immediately crossed their faces. All three scrambled to get away but Gallowglass was faster and they unfortunately had picked the tightest and darkest corner of the bar. There was no way they were leaving, much less out-running, a vampire.

“Stay back vampire,” one of the women hissed, “Or we will start making a scene. And I know your kind don’t like that.”

“I mean you no harm woman,” Gallowglass hissed back, “I just have a few questions for you.” He turned to the male of the group, a tall man with dark spiked hair and clothing straight from a Goth magazine. “You know something about what happened to James Lee?”

The man glared, his pointed hair adding to his expression making him look almost electric.

“And why would I tell you vampire. It was your kind that did him in.”

Gallowglass glared back, “and why would you think that?” he retorted. The man’s stare was ferocious now and he slowly stood.

“Because I know what your kind thinks of us. Weak and easy prey. Silly, dumb warmbloods.  James said he was being stalked by a shadow and nothing exemplifies that more than a vampire. Only this time your kind weren’t satisfied with just draining him, you had to destroy him completely!” The daemon’s mood changed with his speech and Gallowglass got the distinct impression he was close to crying.

“He was drained?” Gallowglass was in shock.

“I don’t know! But I would not be surprised if they find out he was. Only your kind, or a very dark messed-up witch, would do something so cruel to a man like James as to burn him alive.” They were now beginning to attract the attention of the other bar patrons. Gallowglass knew he needed to get this under control.

“I knew James too,” Gallowglass finally whispered. “He was a good man and a fellow member of the Knights of Lazarus.”

The daemons sat back in shock. All three of them had heard of the Knights of Lazarus, a supposed order that protected any -whether it be vampire, witch, daemon or human-who were in danger or felt threatened, particularly after the rumors of a wild vampire that had attacked and killed scores of witches in Europe two years ago. They had never really believed it however.

“You serious?” The other woman said, a short blond with hints of blue in her hair.

Gallowglass nodded, “We, the rest of the Knights, intend to bring whoever did this to justice and they will be punished accordingly. So if you know anything please tell me.”

The daemons sat back looking at each other. The Goth one finally shrugged his shoulders.

“I’ve told you everything man, James just said he felt like he was being stalked. Never saw or heard who it was. He said it was a feeling. A change in the air around him, he said.”

Gallowglass continued to stare at them, listening to their heart rates and analyzing their expressions to determine if they were really telling the truth. He heaved a sigh. As far as he could tell he could detect no hint of deception in their manner. It was not much but it was a start to finding out who had done this to James.

“If you do learn anything in the future,” Gallowglass said, “leave a note with the bartender here and he will make sure it gets to me.”

“But we don’t even know your name,” the blond exclaimed.

“You won’t need it.”

With that Gallowglass stalked towards the bar exit and disappeared into the early morning night. Heading out onto the street he began to mull over what the daemons had just told him.

A shadow.

Gallowglass was no fool. He had learned about the other recent murder of Louis de Poitiers a few weeks ago and was sure that it was no mere coincidence that another Knight now lay dead. 

A shadow.

Something or someone was targeting the Knights of Lazarus. Something powerful enough to take down a centuries old vampire warrior and outwit a cunning daemon; which meant none of them were safe.

 

New Orleans,

Mark Hamilton had just walked into the New Orleans station, a Dunkin Doughnuts bagel in one hand and a tall coffee in the other, to witness Ruby Dupont’s latest outburst.

“What do you mean you released the body?!?” She screamed as he got near her door. Glancing through the glass windows that separated the Chief’s office from the main station officers, Mark saw that she had Dr. Hale cowering in a chair opposite her desk. His glasses sliding off his sweating face. Even with the door closed the Chief was so angry her voice still faintly carried through the glass.  

“The higher-ups called in and said to release the body!”

“I’m the higher-up! Who called you?”

“The Governor of Louisiana.”

Well that was interesting Mark thought waiting outside her office to make sure none of the weekend officers were close enough to hear the conversation, once he realized they must be discuss Louis de Poitiers. Clearly Ruby was just as surprised as her head jerked back in shock. In an instant though, her anger was back.

“That ass Ransome must have called someone! Someone powerful goddammit! Did you at least finish your autopsy and get all your samples?”

“What do you take me for?” exclaimed Dr. Hale, “Of course I got everything finished. It’s all saved on our servers as well as DNA swabs, blood samples and stomach contents.”

At that Ruby Dupont seemed to relax a bit. “Thank you Dr. Hale. You may leave now.”

The doctor quickly scrambled out of the seat, yanking open the door and flying out of the room, in the direction of the stairs to the morgue. He was not going to stick around for the rest of the Chief’s rampage.

“I take it we gave up the body?” Mark asked walking into the Chief’s office.

“Yap,” Ruby said pursing her lips, “That dog Ransome Fayrweather must have some serious connections after all because apparently we got a call directly from the Governor of Louisiana ordering the body to be released to him.”

Ruby sank back into her chair, “Man this whole business stinks.”

“Tell me about it,” Mark replied. However, before he could continue he felt his cell buzz in his pocket. Taking out his phone he was shocked to see the caller ID. Immediately he answered.

“Greg,” Matt said. Ruby’s eyes widened and she quickly walked around to shut her office door.

“Hello Matt,” Hamilton’s FBI boss replied.

“If you are calling about the murder down here unfortunately we have not made any headway on new leads yet,” Matt began.

“That’s not why I am calling unfortunately,” Greg interrupted. Now he had Matt’s attention. “I need you to come up to DC as soon as possible, and since she is so roped in you might as well as bring Chief Dupont as well. If they can spare her.”

“Why?” Mark questioned.

“You heard about that murder in LA, of the famous up and coming mural artist?”

“Yap,” Mark replied, “He was burned alive or something right? Nasty stuff. What about it?” Mark paused before lowering his voice even more, just in case someone was listening outside the door. “Was his body similar to de Poitiers’?”

“No, that’s not it. You remember that picture of the ring you found on the victim?” Greg continued.

Mark mouthed to Ruby indicating he wanted to see the photos from the crime scene again. He knew that the New Orleans Police Chief was keeping them close at hand in a secret location in her office. Scrambling across the room, Ruby unlocked one of her desk drawers pulled up a false bottom and grabbed the collection of photos, before quickly handing them to Mark. Holding the phone between his cheek and his shoulder, Mark began flipping through them looking for the one of the ring, now cleaned of blood, that Dr. Hale had taken during his examination of the of the body.

“Yes, the one with the cross, moon, star and fleur-de-lis? We are still investigating it. We believe it has some connection to New Orleans though, due to the fleur-de-lis, which has always been a symbol of the city, but nothing specific has come up in the historical families or society records.”

“I think you are going to have to expand your search,” Greg said.

Ah ha, finally Mark found the picture, enlarged several time so that all of the designs, features and Latin writing on the silver were clearly apparent. He placed it on the desk so both him and Ruby could examine it more closely.

“Why do you say that?” Mark queried.

“The murdered artist from Los Angeles, James Lee, he was wearing the exact same ring when they found him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S I am trying to go through and clean up the grammar/mistakes in my previous chapters so apologies for the false update alerts if you got them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! So sorry it has been sooooooooo long. Long story short, I had a lot of stuff come up for work and I lost a lot of my creative juices as I struggled over this chapter. Particularly, I am encountering the problem of having about 6-7 different story lines in my head which I really want to include in this single story. So please be warned, if I continue, this is going to be a long indepth work. On the upside, I have laid out the plot line I want for roughly the next 10 chapters, so I have a direction and a goal! 
> 
> Thank you to all of you who have left such wonderful and thoughtful comments. Each and every one of those truly makes my day and are what keep me going through this project. Please let me know what you think about this chapter. Do the characters surprise you in anyway? Is there anything you were not expecting or are expecting now?
> 
> I would love to get all of your opinions! Also a lot of my chapters are inspired by specific songs I am listening to at the time so I'll start adding those links where they apply for past and future chapters for you all to enjoy as you read. 
> 
> For this one I listened mostly to:  
> Falling for you- 1975 (for the last section ;) )
> 
> Thanks for sharing this journey with me fellow ADOW fans!!!

New Haven,

I slammed my laptop closed in frustration. Nothing.

5 and half hours of deliberation for nothing. Gerbert and Domenico had been stoic as ever and in the end only myself, Agatha Wilson and Janet Gowdie had voted to intervene to assist the Knights of Lazarus with their investigation. With 3 against 6, even after two rounds of voting, it seemed my colleagues were not budging. As far as they were concerned it was a Knights of Lazarus’ issue, especially as only members had been victims, so far. Therefore they were content to let us handle the killer on our own.

With a roar of frustration I finally rose from my desk stretching my back as I prepared to walk to the kitchen. For all the foolishness I just had to deal with, Peanut and I deserved a whole tub of ice-cream.

I began marching down the stairs when the front door opened sending in a gust of winter wind through the house. With a shiver I pulled my blue robe tighter around me. Simultaneously, barking sounds erupted as two large furry masses bounded towards the door to meet our latest guest.

My son Jack began shrugging off his wet down jacket and stomping snow off of his boots while trying to battle off two full grown dogs; Lobero the Komondor and my Scottish deerhound Ardwinna.

“Jack!” I shouted, picking up my descent to the entranceway. “I did not realize you were out.”

My son spun around, his face showing slight surprise or apprehension, which unusual considering as a vampire he should have sensed my approach long before he even entered our house.

“Mum!” Jack replied hurrying up the stairs to meet me half-way. He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek in greeting.

“I thought you would be napping this afternoon or be out with dad and the twins.”

I pursed my lips, “I had to call an emergency Congregation meeting. I’m sure as a member of the Knights you heard about Louis and James.”

Jack solemnly nodded, “And what did they say?”

I sighed in frustration, “They say it is a Knights matter. Only Janet Gowdie and Agatha agreed with me. The fact that both a vampire and a deamon were killed you would think would spur even people like Sidonie and the daemons to action.

“Gerbert and Domenico?” Jack asked.

I knew instinctively he was asking whether I thought they were the ultimate ones responsible.

“I could not detect any lying from them and they seemed almost………..concerned.” That had been the most puzzling aspect of the whole Congregation skype session. “Louis was a formidable warrior for centuries. Whoever was able to take him down could take any one of us. I would not be surprised if in their refusal they are hoping lay low while the culprit comes for the rest of us.”

Jack’s face turned fierce, “I would die before anything happened to you, dad or the twins.”

I took my son’s hand, “We won’t let it come to that," I said as we began walking down the stairs. “Your father and I will handle the issue and we will hold whoever the person is accountable. Whether by the Congregation or the Knights he will brought to trial, and punished.”

Finally reaching the threshold, I looped by arm through Jack’s and we headed to the kitchen.

“Where were you this morning anyway?” I asked casually.

Jack immediately tensed up. “I was out at the park.”

“Oh?” I turned and looked at the two lumbering dogs trailing behind us.

“Why didn’t you take Ardwinna and Lobero with you? I’m sure they would have loved the day out in the snow.”

“I thought it would be too cold for them. And…….. I just wanted to get some fresh air.”

I stopped right outside the kitchen, pulling my son round to face me.

“Jack? Is something wrong?”

His eyes widened and he waved his hands in front of him.

“No, no, nothing is wrong, I swear. I just wanted to get more familiar in the area. There is not much to do now that you and dad teach classes and the twins have their lessons.”

“I thought you were helping the twins with their classes?”

“I am,” Jack insisted, “It’s just Marthe is much more of a teacher at heart than I am and I realize they learn better when they don’t have two sets of instructions coming at them. We work better if only one of us is acting as the schoolmarm at a time.”

In the distance I heard the backdoor door open with the shouts and cries of two toddlers. Jack took the opportunity to escape and sped for the back of the house.

“Becca! Pip! How are my favorite siblings?”

“Don’t let Marcus hear you say that,” I heard my husband laugh.

I was still so puzzled by Jack’s weird behavior I had not moved from my spot in the hallway.

“Maman!” Rebecca shouted running quickly at vampire speed into my legs.

“Hello darling!” I replied to my daughter breaking out of my daze.

“I caught a turkey!” She exclaimed, bouncing up and down with pride.

“Did you? Well done my love.”

Looking up I saw little Philip walking over, holding onto Matthew’s hand. It was immediately clear he was not in the same mood as his sister.

“What about you little guy? How was hunting?”

Philip hung his head and mumbled, “No catch anything.” My son swiped his hand out of his father’s and slowly sulked into the kitchen. I turned to Matthew as Becca ran after him shouting for Marthe.

“That bad huh?”

Matthew gave a sigh and lowered his voice so the children would not hear. “He is not as fast or as agile as Becca. It seems his vampire abilities are not as………prominent in him……In the same way Becca has been getting frustrated with magical training, and not seeing her weavers cords clearly, Philip is struggling with his vampire side.”

“Oh dear,” I said. This was one of the ongoing challenges as the children were getting older and slowly becoming more independent. Along with inheriting mine and Matthew’s coloring respectively Philip and Rebecca’s genetic abilities were appearing to lean more towards one parent’s nature.

“I understand,” Matthew said looking towards the kitchen where both children were greeting their familiars and the dogs, “It’s hard being in an environment where you are constantly expected to thrive and shine and then……. You don’t. Both Becca and Philip feel that depending on if they are with mine or your side of the family.”

I knew what he meant. When my Aunt Sarah was visiting or anytime we were at the Bishop house in Madison, Philip was a whole new child, magical sparks practically flying out of him as he experimented with his powers. Rebecca on the other hand was in her element out in the woods and hanging with her vampire aunts and uncles, embracing her vampire strength and speed while sating her hunger. That was not to say both children were not clearly of vampire and witch backgrounds. Philip certainly enjoyed his milk with blood and had successfully hunted with Matthew, and Becca had already cast many of her first spells and managed small flights, which had resulted in her familiar Athena turning up soon after.

“The Congregation?” Matthew asked changing the subject.

I rubbed my face in annoyance. “They won’t step in, at least not at this moment. I did what I could and they all agree it is concerning but at the end of the day the vote was for us to remain on the side lines.”

I turned to him. “However, that does not mean we cannot help. Agatha and Janet all stood with me and promised to provide their assistance where possible, which meant we have already a third of the membership and one from each creature group. Each of us will work with our fellow members and as soon as possible call a vote again.”

“And Gerbert and Domenico?”

“From their body language and words I could detect no deception, however they very well could be just be acting cautious at this point.” My face turned stern, “we will need to watch them.”

Matthew nodded in agreement and took my hand, “Come let us relax for the rest of the day. You need to be off your feet and the children are eager to spend time with you.”

I smiled at him as we walked into the kitchen. The room was absolutely bursting with noise between my three children, the dogs, the familiars and Marthe trying to calm all of them down.

Taking a seat at the island Marthe placed a bowl, piled high with various berries and nuts in its center and all creatures dived in eagerly.

“So Jack,” Matthew said turning to our first son. “We missed you today on our hunt, what were you up to?”

Jack looked up his eyes large once again. “I just wanted to get out for a bit. See the city you know.”

Matthew immediately sensed his change in mood. “Everything alright son?”

“Oh yes yes!” Jack insisted. All eyes, even the children’s were now on him.

“I just wanted some peace and quiet……..I was looking for some inspiration for my new paintings.”

Matthew narrowed his eyes but even he could tell that Jack was telling the truth.

However, he was definitely holding something back.

“Well if you could try to stay close to home, with all of the recent……” Matthew glanced at the twins, “events…… I would feel better if you stayed nearby or at least was with one of us at all times in case anything happened.”

Jack nodded. “I understand father. I promise I’m being careful.” He paused then before suddenly looking up.

“How about tomorrow?”

“What about tomorrow?” I asked.

“I was thinking of going to mass.” Jack said quietly. We all stopped eating and turned to him. While both Matthew and Jack were the more religious members of our family, Jack following in his and father Hubbard’s faith, they were not regular attendees per say. Thus, his request took us a little by surprise.

“Oh I didn’t realize you were planning to take mass. Maybe I will go as well,” Matthew thought.

“No!” Jack exclaimed, “I mean…… I was thinking of going alone…………I would like to say prayers and light a candle for Louis……. And James.”

Matthew face turned sad and thoughtful. “Of course, Jack. Just keep an eye out and call us if anything unusual happens.”

“I swear I will,” Jack replied picking up Philip to bounce him on his knee. Philip immediately began laughing, his sour mood from earlier dissipating.

I was still puzzled by Jack’s behavior but I suspected he had a surprise planned for us, much like he had done the painting of me and Matthew hanging in our living room, so I didn’t want to press him too hard. If he truly was worried about something I knew he would come to us. He was the son of our heart and he trusted us as his parents.

Suddenly Matthew’s cell began to ring. Glancing at it he turned to me mouthing, “Miriam”. I immediately perked up excited to greet his lab manager, our dear family friend, and our eldest son’s vampire mother-in-law. Matthew set the phone on the counter and set it on speaker.

“Hello Miriam,” I shouted,

“Hello Miriam,” everyone followed.

“Oh so it’s the whole Bishop-Clairmont brood I see?” Miriam replied with her usual sassiness. I laughed.

“How are you Miriam? All well your side back in Oxford?”

“Yes, as much as can be considering the recent events.”

“You are being careful of course?” Matthew asked concerned.

“I would not have walked this earth for more than 2000 years without being careful Matthew,” Miriam retorted.

Matthew smiled, “Oh I know that very well. How are things at the lab across the pond?”

“Quiet,” Miriam replied, “You know me, I’m pretty much holed alone here which is exactly how I like it. Though Chris has popped over a few times and Marcus is always a regular as you know.”

“Have you seen Marcus and Pheobe much?” I asked. I missed our eldest son and his wife. They currently were residing at Clairmont House in London so Marcus could assist Miriam and Pheobe could spend some time with her family now that she had gotten more used to life as a vampire over the past year.

“Well.” Miriam said, with a hint of pride. Though she did not always show it openly, Miriam truly adored Pheobe as a daughter. “As you know Phoebe’s sister Stella is getting married. Apparently she has elected for the full week-long Hindu wedding plus several traditional western ceremonies. Her's and her fiance's whole families are coming in from across the world. In Pheobe’s own words, ‘She wants to upstage the royal wedding of Meghan and Harry and the Indian wedding of Nick Jonas and Priyanka Chopra,’. And with Pheobe leading much of the arrangements it is occupying her every day and night.”

This was quite a contrast to Marcus and Pheobe’s wedding which had been a quiet and intimate affair in the great gardens of Sept Tours, where the only attendants had been themselves, their own immediate families and one of two close friends.

“Last I spoke to Pheobe she sounded very angry and very much over her sister’s antics and drama.”Miriam added.

Matthew chuckled, “So to what do we owe this long distance call?” he asked.

“I wanted to iron out some final items on this paper before our upcoming conference, particularly as this will be our first reveal for creature genetics.”

 I looked at Matthew with apprehension. “You still plan to present? After what has happened with the Knights?”

“Yes,” Matthew replied, “I see no reason not to. We are at the point where if we do not release our findings someone else will soon stumble upon the same results. I can’t let these incidents deter us or distract us.”

I reluctantly nodded in agreement but I was still nervous with everything going on. I pulled Becca into my lap mirroring Jack and Philip, wanting to hold my children close and safe.

“Babyyyyyy” Rebecca mumbled softly patting my belly, “Is baby brother or sister coming today?” She asked innocently.

“Not for a few more months love,” I replied. Both she and her brother were eager to meet their new sibling and had not quite grasped the concept that it would be a long time before their arrival.

“I just sent you the files,” Miriam stated, “want me to walk you through them?”

“Yes,” Matthew replied, “Let me run up to the office and bring it up.”

He gave me and each of the children a quick kiss and ran out the room in the direction of the stairs.

“Jack play!” Philip shouted jumping down to the floor.

“Yes Jack play,” Becca agreed in perfect twin unison.

“Only if you can catch me!” Jack teased speeding out of the room for their designated play area, the children hot on his heals at their fastest vampire speeds.

“Careful now!” I shouted after them. While the instruction was directed at them, intended to save our various pieces of ancient furniture and artifacts around the house, I could not help but feel that the words hung true for all of us in these trying times. I looked down at my hands my mood quickly shifting from excited joy to worry. The murders of two Knights of Lazarus in such gruesome manners was deeply disturbing, and with the Congregation refusing to help it only meant it would be harder to get to the bottom of this while keeping everyone safe.

I suddenly felt Marthe’s hand covering mine. She had been a quiet observer through all of the mornings ruckus, being a solid support while silently supplying our every want and need. She was a constant at mine and Matthew’s side this last year as we balanced caring for the twins while returning to our respective careers. Now she was our pillar as we battled through our grief and stress.

“All will be well,” Marthe said, her strong Occitan accent coming through, “You and Matthew have faced many struggles to get here and you will be forced to face a thousand more as long as you live. But the key thing to remember……always…… is that you will not be alone.”

Tears welled up in my eyes as my heart constricted with emotion. Getting up I rounded the island to envelop the vampire in a tight hug. In that moment, in that tiny split second, I felt calm and relief.

“Thank you Marthe.”

 

Washington DC

Ruby and Mark strolled into the small conference room immediately noting it was already crowded with 12 to 15 people. Scanning around Mark recognized a few colleagues from his more …obscure work…within the FBI. However, he knew this was not the time to exchange pleasantries. Continuing to look around he finally spotted Greg near the front the room, behind a small table flipping through stacks of papers.  Mark walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. Greg jumped slightly but his face immediately brightened up upon recognizing Mark.

“Mark! You made it, thank God and I see you brought Chief Dupont with you,”

He reached out and shook Ruby’s hand.

“Good to have you both here. I tell you Mark these last few weeks have either been a game changer or opened us up to a whole new world of crazy…… or both.”

Mark and Ruby frowned at him.

“What do you mean?” Mark asked.

Greg looked at both of them and then gestured that they should take a seat.

“You are about the find out.”

Greg walked up to the tv screen on the front wall and in a loud voice cried, “Alright everybody please find a seat!”

Slowly people began to shuffle and the chatter quieted down as they took their seats.

Once there was silence Greg picked up a clicker and turned on the tv.

“So, at this point, if you are in this room you probably have a very good idea why you are here.”

Slowly various people began to nod their heads. However, no one uttered a word. Greg continued,

“As you all know our department that we are currently operating out of, for all intents and purposes, does not exist within the FBI. We explore those cases and incidents in our country that cannot be explained by known science, history or common sense. And we are not talking UFOs, aliens or other planetary weirdness. That’s under the jurisdiction those nut-jobs at NASA. I’m talking incidents here in our country, in our cities, in our communities. Now, each of you is in this room because at some point in the past you played a part in the discovery or study of one of these unusual….incidents. Specifically, in the findings of what we call the Ancient Ones.”

Greg paused for a second, letting it all sink in before he continued. Clicking in the direction of the TV a pictured turned up. The photo was black and white and clearly from the 40s or 50s and depicted the face middle aged woman with dark hair laying on a autopsy table.

“First case. Agnes Coleman, according to available documentation on her at the time in 1948, she was a 37 year old woman living alone in Pittsburgh. She was found in her home with a stake through her heart and her neck snapped. There was never any evidence recovered or possible suspects identified.”

Greg clicked again. This time the TV showed an older African American man, possibly 50 years old. 

“Second case, 1972. Frank Clarkeson. Native of Houston, Texas found in a back alley dumpster with his neck snapped and all blood drained from body.” Now the whispers began among the attendees. What really were they here about? What had they found?

Greg continued, a frighteningly young boy showed up on the screen, with light blond hair and pale skin.

“Henry Fitzjames, according a thrown away ID later found, he was a 30 year-old from Idaho who had his throat ripped out and all blood drained before his body was dumped in the Colorado river where it was picked up by a park ranger in 1997.”

“If that’s a 30 year-old than I’m frickin’ Santa Claus,” someone mumbled from one of the middle rows. No one laughed.

“Next, Maria de Gonzalez, a 29 year-old living in Florida in 2002.” The picture on the TV now showed a woman with strong Latin American features, “found in the Everglades though the gators apparently wanted nothing to do with her body despite the fact it was left there for at least a few weeks. Her heart it seems was ripped out of her chest.”

The entire room held its breath and you could cut the tension with a knife.

Greg clicked one more time and the face that showed up was one Ruby and Mark had not only seen in person but whose picture they had been pondering for the last few weeks.

“And finally, Louis de Poitiers, 23. Lived in New Orleans on and off, though his address turned out to be fake.  Killed by a single cut decapitating his head. He was then staked through the heart with a metal rod and a brick was shoved into his mouth.”

Greg turned to his audience. “Now as many of you know, these brutal attacks are just one element that makes each of these cases unique and unusual. Two were found completely drained of blood, and another two, the first and the last one, had blood- human blood - that was NOT theirs in their stomachs. Autopsies later confirmed that it had been ingested.”

Everyone in the room began to sit up a bit more as they could tell the director was getting close to revealing…….something.

“Now for most crucial scientific anomaly, I will let our team member Dr. Davis who has been studying the available evidence for the last 5 years take over to give you an idea of what we have on our hands.”

A middle-aged man with a receding hairline and an ill fitting black suit got up, and Greg handed the clicker over to him before sitting down himself.

“Thank you Director Miller,” Dr. Davis said, with a serious expression on his face. He was clearly very nervous however about taking the spotlight with such an issue considering the sweat pouring down his forehead. Ruby couldn’t help but think he seemed to be the opposite of the New Orleans mortician, Dr.Hale.

“As you pointed out earlier Sir, these murders were indeed unusual considering the extreme violence involved, the drained blood and the consumed blood within the stomachs. However, I would argue the real mysteries here are the conditions of the bodies themselves……. Internally.”

Mark and Ruby knew what was coming, but even so they still found both of themselves apprehensive.

Dr. Davis continued, “Each and every single one of these people were found with internal organs that clearly showed extreme age but were still in perfect working condition. In simpler terms, regardless of the age indicated in public records, on their IDs, or even by their outward features, none of these people should be as young as they appeared to be based on what their bodies showed on the inside. In fact in most cases considering the age and use of the bodies they really should be centenarians.”

There was a quick pause before someone, a young Indian woman from the California FBI office spoke up, “So essentially are you trying to say we are dealing with cases of real vampires?”

Everyone turned to her expectantly, the woman scoffed, “We are all top of our areas I am sure most of us have already pieced it all together; blood in the stomach, stakes through the heart, apparently eternally young bodies. Are you saying that vampires actually exist?”

Without missing a beat Dr. Davis continued, “Yes, exactly. Or at least for all intents and purposes that is what it seems to be.”

The room immediately erupted as everyone began speaking at once shouting questions and yelling at Dr. Davis.

“What does this mean for human beings, regular people on the streets?” Someone shouted.

“Could these vampires be responsible for other crimes? Maybe that’s why they were killed in such a matter?”

“How long have you all been sitting on this information?”

“This could put the public in danger!”

 “QUIET!” Greg shouted as he stood up, “Now I know this all sounds crazy and far-fetched but that is why you all were brought into this department. If this is indeed an indication that the public is under threat, whether from these individuals or another force tied to them, we will address it in our investigations. Let Dr. Davis finish.”

“Thank you Director Miller,” Dr. Davis continued, “Now, to answer your question Detective Das, yes for all intents and purposes we seem to be dealing with what pop culture terms as “vampires”. At the moment the only clear evidence we have is that these people extremely extremely old, yet living completely normal young and healthy lives and at least two of them had at some point consumed blood for sustenance.”

Dr. Davis clicked at the screen and showed the faces of Agnes and Louis; the first and the last victim. “Until recently we were not completely sure what we were dealing with as only the first body had blood in the stomach. In fact, based on the wounds we thought at first that these were supposed vampire attack victims themselves. However after finding this last individual, and the similarities overall we were forced to change our…..evaluations…..and rather than looking for suspects started looking at the victims themselves. Thus, we looked closer, with what available DNA there was after all of these years, and found something even more astounding.”

Dr. Davis once again turned towards the crowd, bringing up the image of all five individuals.

“Each person you see here has an extra pair of chromosomes.”

“What the hell,” Mark exclaimed.

“That’s right,” Dr. Davis said, “As I am sure most of you know from high-school biology humans have 23 pairs of chromosomes. These individuals all had 24 pairs.”

The room was silent once again. Finally someone near the back whispered.

“So these people are not human then? We really are dealing with different………creatures?”

“Indeed,” Dr. Davis finished, his face hard and serious. “Which was what prompted us to change our outlook from treating these as just murder victims. 

“Wait wait wait,” a tall African American agent shouted raising his hand over the crowd, “you have not even brought up how the LA burn victim ties into all of this! Is he also a vampire?”

At that Greg stood up again next to the doctor and took over. He took a deep breath before starting.

“No, we just got the results from his autopsy and James Lee had a perfectly normal body, set of organs and stomach contents.”

“But?” the officer retorted.

Greg continued, “He had 23 pairs of chromosomes and one extra single chromosomes……….which means he too is also not human, though what Mr. Lee was we are still trying to determine.”

There was silence again before someone whisphter, “oh my God, so there are other…….things…….here …….in our world!”

Greg sighed, “In fact, we would never have noticed or considered James Lee under this case if we had not discovered this on him,” A picture of a silver ring with strange latin and a cross design appeared on the screen. “This exact same ring was found on both Louis de Poitiers and James Lee. Considering both of their natures we have reason to believe that they knew each other and are connected in some way beyond their......... unusual natures.”

Greg continued, “This of course is all very alarming and inevitably changes the very way we must look at the world around us. Naturally upon discovering and disclosing this information Dr. Davis began to do some further investigation to see if there is any research already looking into such phenomena; university lab research programs, scientific journals, historical documents, and it turns out it seems someone is already on it.”

Greg indicated to the TV screen and a picture popped up revealing a middle-aged man with dark hair, green eyes and a well cut navy suit in front of what looked like a lab building. He had a pleasant face with a slight hint of a smile. For all intents and purposes it looked like a standard author or employee professional photo.

“Professor Matthew Clairmont,” Dr. Davis said, “Bio-chemistry professor at both Oxford and Yale. Highly decorated, with multiple published works, he will be presenting at the upcoming International Conference on Human Genetics and Genomics in Los Angeles. His topic? “Anomalies of Additional Chromosomes in Human DNA.”

“Holy Shit!” someone exclaimed.

“Yes, talk about timing,” Greg replied, “So far we don’t have many details yet about this specific work of his, or how he came across it, but as of now I want all of us to register to attend that conference by the end of today!”

There was tons of activity as everyone scrambled to take notes in their notebooks and phones.  

“And we are not just going there to learn about whatever he will be presenting.” Greg continued pointing at the screen, “I need all of you to be on high observation mode. Read the crowd, look out for anything unusual, listen in on what people are saying. If you see anything, anything that rings alarm bells, even if you don’t know why, tell the team. Use your instincts here people.”

“What about Professor Clairmont?” Ruby asked. The room quieted as all attention turned to her. “Surely we should interview him, if he is presenting on this then he would be the most knowledgeable person and most importantly he would have the samples to support his research. We need to get to him first!”

“Right there with you Chief Dupont,” Greg Miller said, “That will be left to me and Detective Mark Hamilton. Only we are to talk the Professor, do you all hear! We need to approach this delicately and tactfully.”

“Detective Das and Agent Kowalski,” Greg said pointing at the Indian detective who had spoken up earlier and a short stocky man, “Since you all are the most familiar with all of these cases besides myself, Dr. Davis and Detective Hamilton, I want you to do as much research as you can on Professor Clairmont and his research team working with him. I want results set to the team ASAP. By the end of the week latest. I want to know who he is, how he got his samples, how he stumbled on the findings and what his team has been doing with them, got it?”

“Yes sir!”

“Chief Dupont, I would like you to continue your research on the ring and the Domino Club as those seem to be our best and most obvious leads outside of the bodies themselves at the moment.”

“As for the rest of you,” Greg indicated his head to Dr. Davis who went over to the table and picked up a huge stack of printed papers, balancing the heavy weight in his arms, “Dr. Davis has prepared your homework. I want all of you to be genetics and genomics experts by the time of the conference.”

Greg picked up one of the binders, its pages and thickness intimidating, and handed it to one of the detectives sitting down in the front row, “So start reading.”

Everyone groaned in unison.

 

New Haven,

Making the sign of the cross Jack slid into the pew, the sounds of the Catholic choir carrying out through the church.

Leaning forward he kneeled, bent his head and began his prayers. He had not lied when he told his parents he wanted to attend to honor Louis’ and James’ memories and he was indeed mourning the men whose lives had been cut so short. However, as he was in the presence of God, he sent up a small, sorrowful confession for not telling his parents the entire truth.

Suddenly he sensed a group of people, a family, walking down the church aisles. Collectively they paused at the pew a cross from him, one by one bent one knee while making the sign of the cross before taking their seats. 

Jack glanced up and his heart thundered in his chest; a stark contrast from its usual slow vampiric beat.

She was here.

Danielle Kelly was here.

It was impossible to miss her. With her rich dark skin, bouncy fire red curls and freckles she was a striking beauty with a unique mix of features inherited from her father’s strong Irish lineage and her mother’s Afro-Caribbean ancestors. Indeed all three of the children, Danielle and her two older brothers, were striking and had even on one occasion been approached with modeling deal.

Jack had first met Danielle several weeks ago in the park. She had helped to stop Lobero when he had run away from Jack and they had struck up a conversation. She was a regular jogger in the area and they had quickly bonded over their mutual love of the arts, she being a classical ballet dancer studying under the New Haven Ballet with aspirations for Julliard, and he being an avid and talented painter.

Jack was immediately smitten.

She was the most caring, genuine and loving person he had ever met. Everything she did she threw herself into with all of her drive and energy and she had the uncanny ability to see beauty in everything…… and everyone.

Due to the uncertainty with his Blood Rage and the inherent secrecy vampires required in order to lead normal lives Jack had initially been closed off to her, wary of her openness and bright personality. However, he had run into her again….and again …and again in the park before it finally dawned on him that he was purposefully walking Lobero along her jogging path in the hopes of getting one final glimpse of her each time. In fact his walks had now turned into mutual jogs with her and even a few times he had left Lobero at home entirely. They talked about everything and anything; art, philosophy, history, politics. The only topic that was off limits was his family. Certainly he told her about his parents, his youth in England, their summers in France, he merely omitted the fact that his parents looked to be closer in age to him than anyone naturally should be, that his childhood had been in Elizabethan not modern England, and that he spent a large portion of the year in an ancient ancestral castle. He yearned though for that moment; the day there would be no secrets between them and the day he could show her who he truly was and his family.

Jack knew he had fallen hard. He was mating.

He had seen the way his father, Matthew had looked at Diana for years, and since becoming a vampire their small interactions, the way they naturally gravitated to each other like two lonely planets, was clearly apparent. And now he was showing the same signs himself.

Glancing up again he saw that Danielle herself was discretely looking around the church, her expression one of earnest before her eyes finally landed on him. Immediately her entire face brightened up with a smile that made Jack’s heart melt like ice-cream on a hot summer day.

After secretly looking at each other for a few moments Danielle quickly looked down, a beautiful light blush rising in her cheeks and she bit her lip to try and hide her immediately excitement. All Jack could do was continue smiling in her direction like a love struck fool. He remained like that for the entirety of the service, barely paying attention to the sermon which he felt guilty about once it came to a close. Finally, after receiving the sacrament and final prayers, the parishioners began to slowly to file out behind Father Mulligan.

Jack remained seated and bowed his head again when the scent of fresh frangipani washed over him. He looked up and saw Danielle smiling down at him radiantly. The sun, through the church stained glass windows behind her, illuminated her gold red hair and created a halo effect giving her an angelic appearance. Indeed in Jack’s mind, he had truly met an angel.

“Hi Jack,” Danielle said softly still ware of others in the pews continuing their prayers.

Jack quickly stood up and walked over to her end of the bench. He reached out and softly took her hand, looking down shyly.

“Hello Danielle,” Jack replied softly, “How are you?”

“Great, it was good to see you yesterday. Are you feeling better?”

Jack looked up solemnly, “I’m sorry it has been so long and I had to rush off like I did yesterday…..there have been some deaths in the family………..and we have all been very stressed lately.”

“Oh my goodness Jack! I’m so sorry!” Danielle stepped forward to give him a hug.

“Why did you not tell me yesterday?”

Jack squeezed his eyes shut with pain, “I didn’t want to worry you, or ruin the short time we had together.”

“Jack, you are my…. My friend…….I care about you…. A lot.” Danielle hugged him tighter, “You can tell me anything.” She pulled back, “I’m here for you.”

Jack felt his heart swell and he smiled, squeezing Danielle’s hand.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Danielle asked, “We could go for a coffee, my parents and brothers are going to head home but we can stay back and head down the street to our favorite cafe.”

Jack hated to refuse her, indeed he would give her the whole world if he could, and was about to accept when he remembered everything going on with the Knights of Lazarus. Even if he called ahead to home to say he would be late his parents would be worried and suspicious.

“I’m sorry Danielle, I promised my parents I would not be gone long and I need to be home to help with……preparations.” The light and joy in Danielle’s demeanor began to dim, “but how about a jog next week, our usual time? In our usual place? And then lunch? I promise I’ll……tell you more.”

Danielle smiled and took a step closer looking up at Jack with affection. “I would like that,” she said softly.

“Danielle!”

Jack and Danielle jumped apart in surprise as her eldest brother stormed down the aisle.

“Come on, mum and dad are ready to head to Granny’s. Who is this?”

Danielle looked fluster and it was a few seconds before she could speak, “Ashani! Uh uhhh I was just talking to my friend. Ashani this is Jack. Jack my brother Ashani.”

Ashani openly glared at Jack, his own bright curls more of a golden tone than Danielle’s, adding to the effect.

Jack held out his hand as a gesture of peace. “Jack Blackfrairs. Danielle and I run in the same park. Nice to meeting you.”

Ashani shook his hand but his angry look remained, “British huh,” he commented noticing Jack’s accent. “I’ve not seen you around these parts before. You new here?”

“Ashani!” Danielle ground out, “stop being rude.” She could tell he was going into protectively big brother mode.

“Actually no,” Jack replied smoothly. He tightened his grip on Ashani’s hand and a low practically silent growl developed low in his chest. He was not going to be intimated easily even by the older brother of the girl he loved. “Both my parents are professors at Yale we live just outside the city.”

“And what do you do Jack,” Ashani pushed, Danielle’s face turned red with embarrassment.  

“I’m a painter.”

Ashani’s frown deepened, “And how old are you Jack?”

“Ashani!”

“I’m twenty actually?” Jack continued. True, he was twenty but Ashani did not need to know he had been twenty since the 1600s.

“hmmm, any plans for college?”

“That’s enough Ashani!” Danielle exclaimed, “I’m sorry about this Jack, catch up later?”

Jack’s jaw tightened and he nodded. “See you later Danielle.” He turned to her brother. “Pleasure to meet you, Ashani.” He tried to sound truthful.

“The feelings mutual.”

“Alright, let’s get going!” Danielle forced out as she started to drag her brother towards the rest of their family where her father was in conversation with Father Mulligan.

“See ya Jack!” Danielle shouted over her shoulder.

As the parishioners began to siphon out Jack hung back waiting for things to quiet down. Walking over to alter in front of a grand oil painting depicting the Virgin Mary he lit two votive candles; one for Louis and one for James, before saying another prayer for each. As he bowed his head his vampire hearing picked up the rest of the Kelly’s conversation.

“What are you doing hanging around with that guy?” Ashani hissed.

“He’s a friend,” Danielle insisted, “the one with the dog I mentioned from the park. Stop being such bull-dog.”

“I don’t like the vibe I get off him,” her brother continued, “he gives me the creeps, dangerous creeps, and he’s too old for you.”

“He’s 20 and I’m going on 19!” Danielle insisted.

“And he’s not from here, don’t let him charm you with his accent and tales.”

“Now you are just being straight up prejudice!” Danielle hissed, ripping her hand away from her brother, “You know nothing about him or his background and you were just outright rude to him!”

“All I am saying is be careful…”

Jack sighed. While Ashani had been quick to judge he was not entirely wrong. Jack was old, much much older than Danielle, and he was dangerous. While both his father and brother, Marcus, had met and fallen in love with warmbloods his situation was different. His Blood Rage, particularly the severity of it, made him a much greater threat to those around him-especially those he cared about-even if he was trying to protect them.

That was part of why he did not want to tell his parents yet about Danielle. For starters he had no idea how he was going to explain them to her, or her to them, without tell her about his true nature. Then with his Blood Rage he knew this relationship was precarious at best. Even his father, who had the greatest control he had ever seen in another vampire, struggled at times with his affliction.

And then there was the plan to reveal their true natures to the greater public.

This above all things terrified him and the prospect of his relationship with Danielle more than anything. What would she think once it was all out in the open? What would her family think? Would they ostracize them? Would she abandon him?

If that happened it would destroy him. He was not sure his heart could take it. He knew already he would do anything, anything, to protect Danielle even if that meant she must leave him. It would devastate him but he would without a moment’s hesitation let her go if it meant she could be happy and safe.

And then there were the murders. It was foolishness to try to drag her into his world with the open threat to the Knights of the Lazarus still on the loose. Already by spending so much time with her Jack knew he was playing with fire.

By now the church was practically empty and Jack acknowledged that he needed to head home.

Facing the front of the church, he raised his eyes to the cross. “God please help us survive the storms ahead,” he whispered. “Please protect us. Protect her.”

After a moment of silence Jack turned around and slowly walked out of the church and down the front steps. Shrugging on his winter coat he raised his head to sky, now turned grey as snow began to fall, and took a deep breath his mind reeling with thoughts and worries about the future.

And thoughts of Danielle.  

He never even noticed the pair of eyes watching his every move from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Jack has found someone! See the link below for my inspiration for Danielle. What do you think about her? I know I have not expanded on her character very much but I hope to incorporate her more into this story. 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/431712314252430997/
> 
> Also looks like some family drama coming up for Pheobe's side. I absolutely love her character, her background and her growth through Time's Convert and can't wait to dive into her story line here!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi fellow ADOW fans!
> 
> So sorry it has been such a long time since I updated but long-story-short work and personal life has been kicking my butt these last few weeks and it has been a struggle to find the energy, inspiration and time to write. 
> 
> Finally getting this chapter out which I am very excited about as it has been in my mind from the very begining. I have tried to do as much of my own research but as I am not from an Indian family or background I fully admint there may be some elements I got wrong. Therefore, if I get any of the terminology or practices wrong in this or subsequent chapters PLEASE feel free to message me and I will try to correct them. My goal is to be as respectful as possible in my portrayals while exploring the background of the truly inspiring character Phoebe is. 
> 
> While it is probably cliche, I fully admit the musical inspiration for this and the rest of the wedding chapters is from the film "Bend it Like Beckam" as I absolutely love Gurinder Chadha's soundtrack. You can listen to it here. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jI4Pj_CcT8Y&list=PLkLimRXN6NKw29RuSeUpXbHiz0uj0mkiD
> 
> My other musical inspiration has been "Braclet" by Lauv.   
> I know the lyrics don't really match (I gravitate to music more based on tunes and melody than lyrics) but for some reason I ended up listening to this song on repeat and all that went through my head was Phoebe powerwalking away from all the silly pestering questions of her family hahaha. 
> 
> And with that......enjoy folks!

**London**

Pheobe Taylor was not happy.

While this was supposed to be a happy event in any family’s life her current mood and glaring expression said otherwise.

Currently she was staring down the event’s head chef and even though he was a good foot taller than her he was quacking under his chef’s hat while his assistants were cowered behind a stack of pots and pans.

“Now see here Monsieur Beaumont. I am paying you, or to be more exact, the de Clermont’s are paying you, to serve me not to come complaining for every little pastry obstacle that comes your way.”

“Madame,” the chef whispered, “we don’t have enough time. It will cost you double if you want us to do a Croquembouche as well as re-do the cake in the new flavoring.”

Pheobe let out a groan of exasperation. Simultaneously too late she realized she let out a low growl as well towards the end. The head chef took a step back, his eyes bulging.

“Fine! Here!” She reached into her Gucci purse and pulled out a wad of bullseyes. Usually she reserved these for hunting; bribes should things go south with an intended prey. However, she was willing to shell out whatever was necessary to get this head chef to act, to save this dinner……. And to get Stella to shut up.

Phoebe shoved the money into man’s chest, the force of which sent him back several steps as she realized too late she had not used as much control as she should have when around humans.

“You and your team get this dinner fixed in the next hour and I’ll pay you triple what I just handed you. Just solve it and don’t you dare show your faces to us again.”

With that final declaration Phoebe turned and strode out of the kitchen. This was just another spanner thay had been thrown in the works for this wedding. And this was not even the main event- neigh even the secondary event- it was merely the “Couples’ Shower”. Now, bridal showers were no longer even enough, someone had instigated the idea of a “Couples’ Shower”!

How much longer would she have to endure this ridiculousness?

This dinner, this wedding!

God-damn Stella!

Swiftly Phoebe headed for the main restaurant dining room. Climbing the stairs she tried – and failed- to make a conscious effort to keep her speed at a human pace. After a year of being a vampire she had hoped that she would be more adept at controlling her movements, and while she was certainly more graceful than she had ever been through her many years of ballet as a child, she still struggled with the key vampire goal.

Appearing human.

Finally entering she grand dining room she paused for a second to admire the crystal chandeliers above, the intricate shapes of glass catching and reflect the light across the room in vivid rainbow colors that only her eyes could see. She was reminded of how she had been as a newly born vampire and a small smile played on her face. Closing her eyes she could still see clearly the wonder of the world around her when she first opened her eyes to this new life.

Phoebe suddenly felt a waif of warmth accompanied by the scent of cinnamon and orange as her mother walked over to her side. Not wanting to startle her, as she had done on many occasions now with her speed and reflexes, Phoebe kept her head straight eyes locked on the bright glass handing above.

“Were you able to negotiate with the chef?” Padma asked.

“He’ll be giving us no more trouble,” Phoebe replied turning towards her mother, her green dress swishing with the force of her turn. Phoebe was relieved to see her mother only slightly veer back.

“Thank you,” her mother replied, “Stella as you know currently caught up in one of her antics but I am sure she is grateful as well for you handling things.”

“mmm,” Pheobe replied turning away again. She knew that this was a close to a thank you she was going to receive from her sister with her current obsession over her wedding operations.

“Are you ready?” her mother asked again.

“Of course,” Phoebe snorted, “I promise I’ll make sure Stella’s perfect wedding will go off without a hitch,” turning to her mother she continued, “you know Stella should really feel lucky I am will to shell out so much of the de Clermont mon…”

“Not the wedding” Padma stopped her softly, “Are you ready? To face the rest of the family?”

That stopped Phoebe short.

Tonight would be the first night that Phoebe’s extended family would be meeting her in her new immortal form, albeit they would not know it. For the past year she had been fending off her extended family-both on her mother’s Indian and her father’s British peerage side – from seeing her and knowing too much about her new life. She had already got scathing comments from various aunts and uncles for not having a proper full-fledged wedding. According to her Indian relatives she had deprived them of key right of passage event while her father’s uptight side were  baffled that she had married in such secret, theorizing either there was a scandal or her partner was someone of miniscule importance.

How wrong they all were.

And Phoebe knew she would never hear the end of it.

Pheobe took a deep breath and finally looked at her mother. “I am ready. My choices are none of their business. They can gossip and keep asking all they like but as we vampires like to say. It is our own story to tell.”

Padma reached out and took her hand. “Be careful my love. I know that you have always liked to act tough and indeed you are even stronger now in your new life…..but people can be cruel in the things they say and do.”

Phoebe scowled, “Oh I know it. Stella is putting me through the wringer with this ridiculous wedding!”

Padma smiled sadly, “You know what I mean. I just hope you are prepared for what will come at you.”

Phoebe nodded slowly.

Padma took a step forward and reached up to cradle her daughters face in her hands. “No matter what though, know that your father and I will always be here for you. We may not have always agreed with your choices, particularly these life changing ones over the past year, but no matter what you will always be our daughter.”

Phoebe felt tears begin to well up in her eyes and quickly brushed them away with her hand before streaks of blood could develop on her cheek.

“It’s starting!” Phoebe heard Stella squeal as she raced over to them her silver gown flowing behind her as her fiancé Raj following at a leisurely pace. He was from a wealthy telecommunications business family in Delhi and was overall a great guy from the few interactions Phoebe had had with him. He was extremely level-headed and seemed absolutely infatuated with her sister, which thinking about it maybe just the thing Stella needed. Planning and executing this wedding had turned Stella into an outright Bridezilla. With Raj and Phoebe offering collectively to foot the bill (which with Pheobe’s new de Clermont finances already meant an unlimited budget), Stella was having every want and need catered to her. At first Phoebe had not minded it, seeing it as a way to care and appreciate her sister- with what she realized as a vampire would be a limited human lifetime-as well to apologize for not being as involved with the family over the last year after her own marriage. Phoebe was now starting to rethink her decision. 

“Were you able to work things out with the chef?” Stella asked worriedly.

“It’s handled,” Phoebe replied, wanting to keep her interacts and requests from Stella to a minimum.

“Oh thank God, really the incompetency of people sometimes is astounding. My requests weren’t anything outlandish.”

She turned and threw her arms around Raj’s shoulders. “I am so excited for you to meet all of my relatives they are absolutely going to adore you!” She kissed him solidly on the mouth and Raj smiled his eyes sparkling.

“And mine will adore you! Shall we go to the front to start our greetings?”

“Yes and we will stand front and center! Mother, you and father can stand right next to us and Phoebe right behind. It will be like a royal procession!” Stella giggled.

It took everything in Phoebe not to roll her eyes.

And so it was Phoebe found herself standing behind the star couple trying desperately to blend into the shadows and not squint too hard at the chandelier lights despite them being dimmed low for a more intimate evening atmosphere. Stella was absolutely in her element excitedly greeting close family and friends and showing off her gigantic diamond engagement ring – larger than even Phoebe’s emerald ring Marcus had given her as Stella had pointed at. At that thought Phoebe began to nervously twist her own engagement ring, her thoughts instinctively drifting to her husband.

She had purposely told him to stay away as long as possible, both so he could avoid Stella’s wild requests and antics and so he could avoid the majority of her families unfiltered inquiries. He was on his way now from Oxford after spending the day with Miriam in Matthew’s lab preparing their research for publication; to release the truth about creatures to the world.

She felt her heart swell with love and longing and suddenly began regretted asking him to stay away so long before the start of the dinner. He would be here soon though, she reminded herself and then she would not be so alone.

“Phoebe?! Is that you?”

Phoebe looked up and felt her chest drop with dread. In front of Stella several of her aunts and uncles, from her mother’s side, stood with their mouths practically hanging on the floor in wonder.

“Goodness you have lost weight!”

“Surely that is not Phoebe, I barely recognize her!”

“Have you grown taller?

“Padma when did Phoebe turn into this beautiful flower!”

If Phoebe had still been human her cheeks would have been flushed by now in embarrassment and she would be shirking away trying to hide more in the shadows.

 “Come over here Phoebe, let us look at you.” Her Aunt Amrita called gesturing for her to come closer.

Stella had now turned and was glaring at Phoebe. She had stolen her spotlight.

Phoebe slowly and reluctantly walked over.

“Hello Chachi,” Phoebe whispered. Or at least she thought she did.

“Goodness!” One of her aunt’s husband joined in, “Even her voice has turned into a songbird! And what’s this I hear that you went and got married- without telling any of us!”

“Is this why you have not been in contact for what? Over year?”

Now her father’s side had joined in, their posh accents blending in with her aunts’ Hindi exchanges as they barraged her with questions and commented on her new appearance.

Phoebe wished Marcus was with her. At least he would have held her hand.

“What is all this commotion?” A rattled voice shouted through all the dialogue.

If Phoebe had felt nervous before, now she was outright terrified. The crowd slowly split allowing a short elderly woman to pass, slowing moving forward on the arm of one of Phoebe’s older cousins. She wore an exquisite green sari which was complemented with a pair of stunning emerald earings, not unlike the pair Phoebe was wearing herself now.

Phoebe immediately recognized her and it took everything within her to prevent her eyes from welling up with tears. The last thing she wanted was to shock everyone by crying blood even though it felt like her soul was indeed bleeding.

“Nani!” Phoebe exclaimed, walking over. Without hesitation her grandmother opened her arms to greet Phoebe, enveloping her in a warm hug.

“My dear girl, it has been truly too long.”

“Mata-ji,” Auntie Amrita continued, “Does Phoebe not look different. This is not her!”

Phoebe closed her eyes in pain. Her grandmother pulled back and took her face into her hands. Her hands were rough and worn with age but were still no less familiar to Phoebe.

“What do you mean? I see no difference. Her eyes are Phoebe’s. She IS Phoebe.”

Phoebe felt her heart swell and a grateful smile spread across her face as she faced her grandmother.

“Ehhemmmm” Stella loudly coughed to draw the attention back to her. Putting a sickly sweet smile on her face she walked over, pulling Raj behind her and leaning down to give her grandmother a fashionable kiss on both cheeks. Phoebe immediately stepped back to give Stella back her limelight.

“Hello Nani! So glad you were able to come! I would like to introduce my Mangetar, Raj.”

While they began to loudly exchange pleasantries and introductions, Phoebe quietly stepped back to stand by her mother and father.

“Well that went just splendidly,” she ground out with sarcastically.

“All families are like this,” Edward tried to reassure her, “They will obsess and gossip over it and then they will find something new by the end of the evening.” Padma did not look so convinced.

Suddenly Phoebe’s phone started ringing. Immediately recognizing the number she quickly excused herself to step out into the hallway.

“Phoebe!” Marcus exclaimed, “I am so sorry. There is a terrible accident on the highway from Oxford. Traffic is all backed up and it’s going to add at least another 30 minutes to the journey. I’ll get back to London as fast as I can. I already called ahead and Francoise will have my dinner suit ready so all I have to do is shower, change and run over. “

“No worries my love,” Phoebe replied rubbing her forehead, “there is nothing you can do anyway.”

Unfortunately, she realized could not hide the trepidation in her voice.

“What’s wrong?” Marcus asked concerned. Phoebe heaved a sigh.

“Just what we expected. The moment my family saw me it was a big circus, which I was hoping I could avoid.”

Marcus was silent at that. He and the rest of the family had tried to warn her that this was inevitably going to happen, despite what she may like or how much she tried to hide it.

“I’m sorry,” Marcus said softly, “is there anything I can do.”

Phoebe smiled and began to twist her emerald engagement ring again, “Get here faster?”

“I’ll do my best,” Marcus began to reply before he was interrupted by a loud honk in the background.

“Oi!,” Phoebe heard him shout, “watch where you are going you wanker! You are going to kill someone!”

“I’ll let you go,” Phoebe said, “sounds like you have your own shit to deal with.”

“I promise Phoebe,” Marcus replied, “I’ll get there as soon as I can once they clear off the accident.”

“I know but I’ll still miss you regardless.” 

They chuckled together.

“I look forward to meeting your relatives,” Marcus said, then jokingly added “in the mean time try not to bite Stella.”

Phoebe snorted, “I can’t promise anything, she is making it harder by the minute.”

Suddenly in the distance Phoebe heard a waiter announce that the dinner was finally ready. Stella enthusiastically was leading everyone into the dining room giving a speech over the din of the other restaurant patrons of how old and expensive the restaurant was and how she, through her esteemed connections, had been able to get the main table for their Couples Shower. She was conveniently ignoring the fact that it had been Phoebe, through Marcus, and in turn through Hamish, who had actually managed to make arrangements with the manager, a fellow daemon Londoner.

“I have to go love, we’ll save your seat.”

“Wonderful, I’ll be there as soon as I can, and again I am so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, you can’t control what happens on the road and I am sure you don’t want to be here any longer than we need to be either.”

“You know no matter where or when the only place I want to be is by your side.”

“I know,” Phoebe replied, “and you know it is the same for me. I love you.”

“I love you too. I promise I will be there soon.” Marcus said as a final goodbye before they hung up.

With deep sigh Phoebe put away her phone, she took a few moments to collect herself before squaring back her shoulders and strode back into the entranceway. Falling in with the rest of the dinner crowds she took a seat at the long event table. Despite her families’ curiosities she was determined to at least enjoy some of this event. On the upside she would be sitting next to Nani and Nani didn’t are how much she had changed, though she did not know how or why.

 

Phoebe was going to be sick.

She had completely forgotten that one of the most difficult parts of the façade of being human involved pretending to eat like human. The Hor D’Oeurves at least had had the option of beef tartar, and the fish was a palatable lightly seared Norwegian salmon, but the soup had been absolutely revolting. To compensate Phoebe had been drinking copious amounts of wine which two uncles, Uncle Jeet and Uncle Patrick, had already made very pointed comments about and Phoebe was done with it. And through it all Stella had been going on and on and on about how grand and spectacular her wedding was going to be. She gave an entire backstory on how she had managed to get the assistant planner for Kate and Williams’ wedding to orchestrate it. From there she proceeded to describe in explicit detail how being so well connected was the only way to secure exclusive designer dress and honeymoon location, as she had done.  It took everything in Phoebe to not turn and rail at Stella for acting so pretentious and spoilt. To top it all off Marcus’ empty chair had only prompted more questions from her relatives about who her mysterious, and elusive, spouse was.

“So what does he do Phoebe?” One cousin had asked.

“He’s a doctor?”

“Oh in what area?”

“General family medicine,” Phoebe replied. It was not really a lie as Marcus was pretty much an expert in all fields as he had over the years studied every medical specialty from Neurology to Podiatry to Hematology.

 “At the moment he is in Oxford working on an important scientific study he is part of. He should be arriving soon however.”

“ohhhhh studied at Oxford did he.”

“Yes.” Phoebe tartly replied.

“Really though he could not spare the time to come to such an important family event?” Her cousin Rachel chimed in. As children they had never got along as Phoebe found her vain and insipid.

“He was on time actually,” Phoebe retorted with a glare, “until that terrible accident on M4 which I am sure you know all about since you have been glued to your phone since the start of dinner.” Rachel had given her a rather sour look at that comment.

“So how did you all meet?” cousin Sandeep asked. He, Phoebe actually liked and they had spent many wonderful summers together as children playing in the ponds and fountains at Nani’s estates in India.

“At work, he came into Sotheby’s looking to buy some antique paintings for his grandmother.”

“And inherently discovered the greatest treasure,” Nani stated, a sweet smile on her face and she patted Phoebe’s arm.

Phoebe laughed good-naturedly and took her grandmother’s wrinkled hand.

“Despite my own protests I am sure he would agree with you on that.”

“What is his family like? The Whitmore’s? I don’t believe I have heard that name in our circles,” Her Great Aunt Petunia stated. She came from old nobility and old money and had never really completely warmed up to the fact that Phoebe’s father had married an “outsider”, despite Padma’s royal and wealthy branch went back far longer than her own.

“That is just his first family’s name. He was adopted by my father-in-law a long time ago but he kept his old surname.”

“Oh so what is his real name then,” Petunia pushed. Phoebe raised her eyes to her aged aunt. The hint of a smirk on her face.

“de Claremont.”

Aunt Petunia’s eyes widened in recognition. There was no way her great-aunt knew that hers was a family of immortal vampires but the name de Clermont had significance in the old circles of money, power, politics and nobility.

“I see.” Aunt Petunia murmured over her glass of wine, “Congratulations.”

“Oh my god, you will never believe who Raj and I managed to secure to do our wedding cake. You are not going to believe it! It’s costing a fortune of course but it is so worth it!” Stella loudly exclaimed pulling the attention back to her.

Phoebe checked her phone once again and was relieved to see a text from Marcus that he was in the car on his way from Clairmont House.

Picking up her glass of wine Phoebe was just about to take another sip to relive her nerves from Stella’s incessant bragging when she suddenly caught the scent of fir and mulberries.

 She knew this scent.

Without hesitation she leapt up, maybe a little too quickly, towards the ballroom entranceway weaving between the tables of the other restaurant dinners, to eagerly embrace the young man standing under the grand archway.

“Jason!” Phoebe exclaimed.

Her vampire brother paused his conversation with the maître d’ and enthusiastically hugged her back, a large smile spreading across his face.

“Phoebe! I had no idea you were back in London!”

“Yes! I’ve been back for a few weeks and will be for quite a few more.” Phoebe replied. Lowering her voice she covertly gestured over her shoulder. “My sister Stella. You remember her from that…….night…..in Paris? She’s getting married.”

“I see.” Jason said quickly glancing behind her where she had no doubt her relatives where shamelessly ogling the newcomer in interest, then lowering his voice continued, “It is good to see you sister. How have you been? How is Marcus?”

 “We are well,” Phoebe replied taking his hands in hers, “Very well! I have never been and will never be more happier than I am with him.”

Jason’s smile widened causing the slight sailors wrinkles around his eyes to show through. “Good, good. And Miriam?”

“She too is well. She misses you. You should stop and see her more often. Both she and Marcus are buried in their work these days, in preparation for the big announcement.”

Jason’s smile suddenly turned into a scowl and he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “Yes I’ve heard about your family’s plans. I’ll have you know, myself and many others I am close with strongly disagree with this decision to reveal ourselves to humans. It will throw our world into chaos and war!”

“Matthew and his team know what they are doing.”

At this Jason burst into a humorless laugh, “Matthew hardly ever knows what he is doing. His very marriage and battles over the past few years are evidence of that. He simply throws himself from one battle into another.”

At this Phoebe gave Jason an equally severe scowl. Looking sheepish Jason gave a great sigh,

“Apologies sister, it was not my intention to upset you, especially on such a joyous occasion.”

 Phoebe decided to ignore the harsh remarks. For now.

 “Why are you here by the way? I know it’s certainly not for their soup.”

Jason chuckled, “The Wayfair has always had an excellent wine selection. And it’s a great place to come and watch the world and people around me. Sometimes meet with old friends from time to time.

“And tonight?”

“Tonight is just a quiet night in for me. Sitting and contemplating my place in this universe as all us immortals must do.” Jasofn said jokingly.

Giggling Phoebe gave him a good-naturedly light punch on the shoulder.

“Phoebe!” Phoebe suddenly heard her Aunt Amrita call from behind her, “is this him? Your husband?”

“Good lord,” Phoebe whispered rolling her eyes, “I guess I have to introduce you now. You alright with that?”

“Lead away Milady de Clermont.” He teased, using the term servants and vampires lower than her in the de Clermont clan used.

Phoebe scowled at him giving another shoulder punch, this one with a little more force, “owww!” Jason mock exclaimed, pretending to be hurt.

“Don’t call me that…….Milord Jason.”

 “Touché,” he chuckled as they made their way towards the event table.

Approaching, her grandmother turned around to face her, “ohhhh Phoebe is this him? Is this Marcus.”

“No Nani, he is still on his way. This is a dear family friend of ours, Jason. Jason Shepherd. By coincidence he is also dining here tonight.”

As everyone began to go around and give their own introductions Stella suddenly spoke up.

“Jason…?? You seem really familiar. Have I seen you before with Phoebe?”

Phoebe knew what Stella was trying to do with a question such as that. In a way it was as if they were back in that alleyway in Paris all over again.

“Yes actually,” Phoebe retorted, “we first met each other that time I was in Paris staying with Marcus’ Aunt Freja. You later joined us….remember… Stella?”

Stella’s face turned white and her bottom lip began to tremble ever so slightly as she remembered how terrifying and otherworldly her sister had been that night in Paris. How for the first time she realized that Phoebe was no longer the sister she could just push over and expect to cowl over at her every whim, but rather a lethal predator. In foolish attempt at bravado Stella insinuated that Phoebe was out having an affair with Jason. When Phoebe had tried to reprimand her, Stella only further goaded her sister and asked if she was going to bite her.

Phoebe’s only reply had been a truthful one. Stella was not her type.

And Stella never forgot it.

“Yes, I remember now,” Stella said softly, “good to see you again Jason.” Raj gave her a look of concern but otherwise did not press for more. For now.

“And will you be joining us Jason?” Nani asked politely. “I’m sure we can fit one more guest. Right Stella?”

Stella looked like she would rather have a scorpion sit at the table than invite Jason.

“You are too kind but I don’t intend to stay long and I don’t want to impose on your family celebrations.”

Turning to Phoebe’s sister he continued, “Congratulations Stella and Raj, I wish you the greatest happiness.”

“Thank you!” Raj exclaimed happily, taking Stella’s hand and giving it a kiss. Stella barely cracked a smile in return.

Phoebe could tell that all of her relatives were very intrigued by this new comer and was waiting for the onslaught of new questions when she suddenly felt a tug; the whisper of a presence indicating the other half of her soul was close.

Turning Phoebe finally saw the man she truly had been waiting for. He was dressed in perfectly tailored impeccable suit, accentuating his muscled shoulders and long legs. His hair was in complete disarray the only indication that he had been in a hurry. In a hurry to get to her. Her soulmate.

Her Marcus.

In almost a repeat of her actions from 5 minutes ago Phoebe ran towards the entranceway. Upon seeing her Marcus’ eyes lit up and he ran to her, eager to end their separation as quickly as possible. He met midway in a flurry of kisses and loving whispers.

“You are here!” Phoebe exclaimed in relief.

“Yes, I came as quickly as I could.” Marcus replied pulling her tighter into the hug before pulling back to admire her look in the designer deep purple dress with black Louboutin’s, all complimented by her emerald ring and earrings he had given to her upon their engagement , “wow…….Love…. you look…” Marcus stared at her in wonder, “you look stunning.”

Phoebe blushed and then leaned in to kiss Marcus earnestly until other dinners began to uncomfortable cough and splutter.

Marcus chuckled in amusement, before glancing over her shoulder finally spotting Jason, though undoubtedly with his vampire hearing and smell he had been aware of the other vampire long before he walked into the room.

“Jason!” Marcus called in greeting. He and Phoebe walked over hand in hand to the grand table. Upon reaching it the two men clasped each other’s forearms in an ancient greeting before enveloping in a brotherly hug and a slew of Greek.

As the three vampires stood under the glimmer of the chandeliers it was impossible to ignore their ethereal presence. However, Phoebe did not care. She was whole once more and that was all that matter.

Though there was something she did need to do.

Lifting Marcus’ hand, she brought the back of it to her lips in a hard kiss before turning towards the long table where her family sat.

“Everyone, this is my husband. Dr. Marcus Whitmore.” Phoebe stated with pride, beaming from ear to ear. Marcus gave a slight nod of his head before a bright winning smile spread across his face.

“Truly a pleasure to meet all of you at last,” he exclaimed, “Phoebe has told me so much about you all.”

The sound of a chair scraping against the floor shifted everyone’s attention as Nani began to slowly rise with the help of Sandeep.

“So this is him!” She proclaimed, her eyes sweeping over Marcus. Stepping forward Marcus bent down to touch her feet to greet her in the traditional mark of respect for Indian elders. Phoebe’s grandmother gave a squeal of excitement and immediately placed her hand on Marcus’ head in a blessing.

“Oh and so polite too! I am honored to meet you finally my grandson!”

“And I you Ma’am,” Marcus replied, “Phoebe speaks of you fondly and I have looked forward to meeting you in person.” Soon everyone was getting up so Marcus could go around and make his introductions. Taking advantage of the distraction Jason leaned in close to whisper in Phoebe’s ear.

“Unfortunately I must part ways with you here Sister.”

Phoebe turned around a sad expression on her face. “No worries, I understand, besides I think Stella will throw a fit soon if we steal anymore of her spotlight.”

Jason chuckled at that, “What are you and Marcus doing over the next few days?” He looked around carefully before lowering his voice even more. “I plan to go hunting next week, here in London. You both should join me. I can see you need to feed for certain.”

A slow grin spread across Phoebe’s face, “We would like that and we are long over doing for a reunion. I want to hear all about your adventures since we last met up. And I know Marcus has missed you as well.”

“It’s a deal then. I can come by Clairmont house and we can head out from there.”

“Actually I’ll be staying at my parents place, Stella asked me to in order to be close at hand to help with all the wedding preparations. Also, since most of my relatives will also be staying over I have been told, in no exact terms, that I am expected to be present at all times as well.” Phoebe joked.

At that Jason laughed, “families….. whether it be mortal or immortal they all are the same. Very well then text me the address, I’ll meet you both there and we can head out into the night.” At that Jason gave Phoebe one final embrace before following the still patiently waiting maître d to his table.

Turning Phoebe met Marcus’ eyes on the other side of the table where he was talking with one of her uncles.

He gave her a cheeky grin and a wink causing Phoebe’s heart to swell with happiness. Feeling a light touch on her shoulder Phoebe looked down at her grandmother.

“He is indeed quite the catch, I am happy for you my love. So so happy.”

Phoebe smiled back. No matter all the recent fuss, questions and stares from her family at her changes and new relations, she would have done it all again to be with him.

 

**Washington DC.**

Mark and Ruby handed over their menus to the waitress before she walked away to put in their orders. It was late on a Friday night and they were the only ones left in the old Chinese hole-in-the-wall in the heart of DC.

Sighing deeply Ruby began to rub her eyes tiredly. They had been reviewing papers on genetics and the unusual murder cases from the last 70 years for the past week, trying to get at least of hint of what they were dealing with.  Ruby was missing her family. She had left a husband and two young girls back in New Orleans but due to the secret nature of the operation she had not been able to talk to them as frequently as she would have liked.

“What do you make of all of this really Mark?” Ruby asked lowering her hands to the table and staring at them, “this vampire business?”

Breaking him out of his daze Mark looked up at her, “Honestly Ruby. I have no clue.” He picked up the chopsticks on the napkin next to them and began to use them to lightly tap on the table as his mind drifted off again.

“But you have experienced this before right?” Ruby pressed. “You recognized the unusual features of the victims and Greg said you were one of the most experienced members of the team. Have you worked on these cases before?”

Ignoring her questions Mark continued, “I feel like there has to be an explanation behind all of this. I mean it’s impossible. Surely someone would have noticed…… found out something……..leaded out some information.......by now. I don’t understand how they could have got away with it all for so long?”

“You mean hiding from the world?”

Mark glanced up at her a hint of fire in his eyes, “No I mean the crimes they are inherently responsible for. While everyone has been focusing on these people we have been completely ignoring the crimes they have probably committed themselves.”

“What are you talking about Mark?”

“Come on Ruby, while we have been studying these murders and the genetic anomalies we have been completely ignoring one glaring fact….. If these are indeed ancient vampires with the blood of others in their stomachs how have they been feeding all these years?”

This stunned Ruby into silence. The waitress returned placing down their drinks, slapping a pair of straws on the table, before walking away.

Mark continued, his voice harsh, “Everyone is completely brushing over the most obvious fact that we may have a much bigger murder mystery on our hands. These people could very well be elusive serial killers and behind a slew of crimes from the last few decades, even centuries.”

Ruby paused for a long moment. The thought had indeed crossed her mind, multiple times in fact, but she had not yet voiced it. She knew that ultimately that was where their investigation was leading. If these people were indeed real vampires, and there were more of them out there in the world, then it was their job to prove this fact and then instigate measures to protect the public and stop them. Therefore, she was a little affronted by Mark’s statement.  “What do you know Mark? Is there something you are not telling me?”

_A strike of lightning crossed Mark’s vision illuminating a tall dark haired woman. An evil sinister smile stretched across her face, the flash of light revealing the deep red blood of the child she held in her arms on her lips. In the distance he heard a sinister triumphant laugh causing the hair to rise on the back of his neck_.

Mark shook himself to try to erase the image.

 “Mark?” Ruby asked concerned. “You alright? You look like you just saw a ghost.”

“I’ll be fine! Stay out of it!” Mark replied curtly.

Ruby leaned back looking across the restaurant away from Mark awkwardly. Mark kicked himself inside. He had no right to be short and mean with her. She was his friend and had been nothing but open and helpful throughout  all of these challenges.

Mark heaved a sigh, “sorry Ruby…… I do know more but it’s……. a long story…..and not one I am prepared to tell tonight.”

Ruby solemnly nodded, understanding clear on her face. “Well……when you are ready…..I will be here as your friend.”

Silence fell between them as the waitress finally arrived, placing their steaming food in front of them. As she once again walked away, over the clack of her heals Ruby heard Mark whisper.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always reviews are greatly appreciated!!! I know it has been a lonnnnnnnnnnngggg time but I am eager to hear your thoughts on the story and characters. Essentially let me know if this is one you all want me to still continue. 
> 
> To all those heading to All Souls Con this week, enjoy! Hopefully I can join you all for it next year!


End file.
